


The Doctor Project:  Experiment One

by Sharanesu



Series: The Doctor Project [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Coercion, Depression, Figging, Love, M/M, S&M, Sensation Play, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set: Post The Water of Mars.  The Doctor has returned Adelaide to Earth proclaiming his great and wonderful deeds as the Time Lord Victorious.  However, his attempt to change a fixed point in time ends badly and he’s faced with the prospect of his death.  He knows what he has done and cannot accept the consequences.  He attempts to bring about the prophecy proclaiming his death and wants to find peace within a new incarnation.  However both universe and Tardis have different plans.  The Tardis takes him to Earth, so before he can take his own life he’s saved by Martha Jones and her Submissive Mickey.  Martha decides the Doctor is no longer in a fit mental state to look after himself and uses a mental health injunction to have him forcibly collared and put into the care of a Dominant who would help him rebuild his broken life.   The Dom she chooses is Captain Jack Harkness, drunk and devastated after the death of Ianto Jones, his mortal Submissive.  She sets them off on a new journey where hopefully they can heal each other.  (Think of a world where everyone chooses to be either Dominant and Submissive, and this choice influences the whole of society and their lives.  Also NOT a sad story either.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Project:  Experiment One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine
> 
> There is not much plot here – mostly it’s about a relationship between a Dom and his Submissive. It is inspired by the wonderful stories by Xanthe, The Tenth Muse Romanology and a Star Trek one I read recently called Never been Collared by Zoostitcher89 which you should check out. Basically the premise in these Stories is that BDSM is the only lifestyle option. People are either classed as sub/Dom or Switch (which means they can be either at different times). This story follows that line; nothing has happened to the people of the universe it's just set up following different sexual & self defining/lifestyle rules. In other words it's a BDSM AU.
> 
> This is not a betrayal of real S/M relationship, it’s just a make believe story using some of the ideals of a BDSM type lifestyle. This story does deal with mental health problems including: Depression and Suicide (well, an attempt). I have very personal knowledge of both (unfortunately depression is a battle I face every day). This story isn’t about the bad things in life, it’s about Jack and the Doctor working to overcome their obstacles and build a better life. Yep, I’m a happy ending girl.

The End of: The Water of Mars. The Doctor has returned Adelaide to Earth and knows he’s made a big mistake.

“I’ve gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?”

The Doctor falls to his knees in the snow and ponders what he has done. What the Time Lord Victorious tried to do. He looks up into the face of the Ood but the old man only smiles sadly at him and vanishes. He doesn’t know what it means but he’s so damn afraid. It’s only with determination that he gets to his feet and walks towards the Tardis. Inside it’s silent. Everyone has gone there is no one left. He’s all alone. 

“I’m so sorry,” he cries out but no-one can hear him. There is silence even from the Tardis herself and he knows she is angry at him. He sinks to the ground, so damn cold and alone – there is nothing to hold him close – nothing to save him. His tears burn his eyes but he cannot stop them from falling. Silently the Tardis door closes and the ancient Time Machine vanishes leaving behind a dead cooling body and the falling snow.

*****

Doctor Martha Jones looked around the new Torchwood offices and smiled. This had been so long coming, nearly a whole year of planning and building but she had done it. After the fiasco with the 456, the destruction of the Hub and Jack’s disappearance she had worked tirelessly to rebuild this place. It wasn’t the same as the old Hub, but it kept watch over the Rift and had all new very advanced equipment. Now she just needed Jack. Torchwood had a job to do and she was determined to make sure it continued its work. 

“Love, where do you want this?” a voice called out and Martha smiled. Mickey Smith, her full time Submissive and husband smiled from the doorway holding out a box of circuit boards. 

“Can you put it in storage please,” she asked him sweetly.

“Yes, Madam,” he replied smirking as she left her office. Storage was a large room down stairs, below the labs and had access to the Hub’s most special place. The new dungeon. For the amount of work Torchwood employees did they needed to have a facility here for a little down time. She and her beloved Sub had personally christened each room and she smiled at the erotic memory. He would be most likely expecting her to join him at any moment and the idea did sound really good. She quickly tidied up her desk and then followed Mickey out of the office and...paused.

Something caught her attention, a sound that she had last heard nearly six years ago. The last time she’d seen the Doctor. She could hardly believe it, almost thinking she was hearing things but the grinding became louder and there in the centre of the Hub itself a blue box appeared.

“Martha! I heard it! I---“ Mickey arrived running and out of breath staring at the blue box sitting quietly in the middle of the Hub appearing as though it had always been there. “Do you think the world is ending?” He asked as Martha rolled her eyes. However, he did have a point the Doctor usually only appeared when trouble was on the horizon (or brought it with him).

“I don’t think so,” she started looking around but becoming anxiously surprised when the Doctor didn’t appear in the doorway to the Tardis. Long moments past and there was still no sign of him – there was no sound or movement coming from inside the Tardis – it was like she was dead...

“Do you still have the key?” Mickey asked growing concerned just as she was. She nodded without answering and drew out the key she always wore around her neck. It was a special memento for both of them and the adventures that had changed their lives forever. It had made Martha a stronger person and helped her discover who she really was. For most of her life she never really knew if she was a Submissive or a Dominant type. She had a couple of relationships learning the perspective of a Sub but they had left her cold and unsure. At the age of 21 all citizens were required to register if they were Submissive, Dominant or a Switch. She was going to go for Switch but after her time with the Doctor she knew which one she really was. She liked being in control and having power. She had also learned how not to abuse it, that had been her main discovery. How to use power and control. In the end she had registered as a Dominant and now she had a collared Submissive for her husband, who she loved desperately. There was nothing more important than their relationship and once again it was the Doctor who introduced them. Mickey had always been Submissive, but he’d never found his self identity until he spent time on the mirror world. He had learned submission didn’t mean cowardly or weak, he could be strong, in control with influence and still give up everything to his Dominant. He’d learned that to submit did not automatically means insignificant and feeble. Martha admired that in him, he was a capable man with a great intelligence but it been knowing the Doctor that enabled him to find it. They both had a lot to be thankful from their adventures with the Time Lord – but they had also suffered a lot of pain too. Yet neither would do it differently, it had made them who they are and Martha was very happy with the results.

Martha inserted the key into the normal looking Yale lock and turned it nervously. To her surprise it worked and the door swung open, unfortunately it was so dark inside she could hardly see. It only concerned her more. 

“Mickey, pass me a torch,” she ordered pleased when her lover quickly obeyed and threw one over to her. She flicked it on and looked around the quiet control room. There was nothing out of the ordinary so she stepped inside and nearly lost her footing. She yelped in alarm but strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

“You okay?” Mickey asked, helping her to her feet and then watching her face pale a she looked down. His eyes followed hers and he gasped.

“Doctor!” Martha screamed running deeper into the Tardis while Mickey stared down at the large pool of blood. He really didn’t like blood but over the years had managed to deal with it. Usually he tried to avoid it but instead he bent down and touched the red Substance.

“Martha – it’s still warm!” he shouted informing his wife what he knew would be important information. What the hell happened, he thought. Everything looked perfectly normal inside the Tardis apart from the darkness and blood. There was no sign of a fight or an attack. 

“Mickey!” Martha suddenly screamed and he ran over to the other side of the room and into what appeared to be a dressing room. Clothing from across the universe filled every space but there in the centre of the room was a broken stand-up mirror and a body at its feet. 

“Pick him up, we’re running out of time!” Martha yelled and he obeyed without thought. Martha’s face was white so he knew it was bad but he lifted the surprisingly light body into his arms and ran from the room, out the Tardis and towards medical.

******

Mickey had paced the same floor for nearly two hours now and there was still no news from Martha. He was concerned for both her and the Doctor. He couldn’t understand what the hell had happened to him and who would have left him like that? He was just about to make his next turn of the room when a weary Martha appeared at the door. She smiled tightly and sat down into one of the chairs.

“He okay?” he asked concerned watching her face pale and the lines around her lips deepened. He’d seen that look before and knew to avoid it. Martha was angry – no more than that – she was furious. He considered stripping down and kneeling before her but considered that this might not be the place and time. Yet, he wanted to comfort her, to offer something when she was so hurt and angry inside.

“That stupid idiot!” she snarled. 

“Martha what happened?” he asked, kneeling at the side of her chair and taking her hand. It did comfort her a little to have him there kneeing at her side so she took his hand holding it tightly, showing he’d chosen the right approach.

“I thought someone attacked him when I found him...Damn it Mickey he did it to himself!” Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision until strong arms wrapped around her and she let them fall. Mickey held her tightly, rocking her as great sobs racked her body. How could he have done this? Why? Slowly Martha calmed and gently pushed him back. 

“He cut his own wrists, he tried to kill himself!” she continued. “He’s in a terrible state too, unclean and dirty and it appears he’s not eaten for a while. He’s so damn thin! What the hell happened to him, Mickey?”

Mickey didn’t know and had no answers – all he could offer was sympathy which was gratefully accepted.  
*****  
When the Doctor opened his eyes it was light. At first he didn’t understand how that could be – he’d powered down the Tardis and then he realised he was no longer aboard his ship. The medical equipment was human, early 21st century he noted and then he swallowed as his eyes caught the woman standing in the doorway.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Martha yelled as she stormed into the room and stood beside the bed. The Doctor flinched at her tone and tried to back away but he quickly discovered he was secured to the bed unable to go anywhere. Around his wrists were heavy bandages and it appeared someone had cleaned him up a bit. He still looked a mess, his hair everywhere and a three week old beard he couldn’t be bothered to shave. 

“Dying,” the Doctor answered curtly and turned away from the human Doctor.

“What?” she asked suddenly quieter this time.

“I was fulfilling a prophecy – I die – the end.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” she snapped surprised by the monotone voice and cold eyes. The Doctor was never like this. Not since he’d lost Rose. Had he lost someone again? Her heart clenched and she breathed deeply calming her anger. She sat into a chair next to his bed and started again.

“You aren’t making any sense, Doctor. Please tell me what happened.”

He sighed and she watched as his dark eyes filled with such terrible pain that she had to look away. It was so powerful she almost felt it too. “I...I did something. I tried to change a fixed event – I changed time....” Martha shuddered remembering everything he’d taught her about time travel and its limitations. There had been periods in her past she would have loved to have changed; including in her own timeline or other great events but the Doctor told her it was forbidden and now he’d broken his own rule.

“I called myself the Timelord Victorious, I interfered and I destroyed.... Oh god, Martha she killed herself. I did that to her. I destroyed her!” Martha didn’t know who he was talking about but that wasn’t important at this moment. The man broken and crying in her medical centre was. “They told me that I would die and I didn’t care any-more – I thought I would just end it. I-couldn’t....Oh Martha, what have I done?”

Martha stroked the Doctor’s forehead, picking up a damn cloth and wiped his eyes for him. “You were out of control.” She guessed correctly and he nodded. Suddenly she contemplated something. She’d known the Doctor for a while now and since he wasn’t human she’d never given the subject much thought and certainly not asked him as he constantly claimed not to be human and therefore not bound by the same restrictions. When meeting new people it was the commonest question among humans – what are you – Sub or Dom? Did Time Lord’s live like that, she wondered. Off course, he was the last and she had always been uncomfortable about asking him since everyone he’d once loved was long gone. Yet, she always got the feeling from him that he wasn’t always in control. That he was a bit of loose cannon.

“Doc, are you Submissive or Dominant?” she asked finally making the Doctor freeze in surprise and stare at her.  
“Not human!” he snarled back, clearly annoyed with her assumption.

“Don’t you dare use that tone with me,” she replied watching the Doctor’s eyes immediately drop and he bit his bottom lip. A small shudder past through him and she had her answer. Now she had to deal with the mess he’d created because it was obvious that he couldn’t cope.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered his voice almost inaudible. 

“I have bandaged your wrists and your are currently on a couple of drips,” Martha told him formally, watching his face fall and his eyes smart. “You are not to leave this bed, not to remove the needles and you are to eat whatever Mickey brings you – Understand?”

“I—Yes, Martha,” he answered meekly. His face had frozen again, hidden behind an indifferent mask but she could still see the pain in his eyes. 

“I still love you,” she whispered, suddenly bending over him and kissing his cheek. With that she left, the Doctor lost for words, confused and a little bit worried. Martha Jones appeared to be a woman on a mission and when that happened you really didn’t want to mess with her.

“He’s okay?” Mickey asked as he passed Martha down the corridor from the medical centre. 

“Yes, he’s awake and up. I told him to eat what you give him and don’t take no for an answer, understand?”

“Yes, Madam,” he replied realising it was a direct order where she would be most displeased if it was not fulfilled. 

“I’m off to find an errant Torchwood employee,” she told him walking away. He smiled, pitying the man who she’d singled out because whoever she was going after was sure in for an earful. Martha had a kind, considerate soul but once aroused her righteous anger was a sight to behold.

******

The club was an old rundown hole in the backstreets of Cardiff. Only the people in the know knew where it was and if you had the money it would offer anything from girls to drugs. It also offered all day drinking which was why Captain Jack Harkness was there. He drank from sunrise to sunset, hardly ever made it out the club unless it was to fuck someone in the back alley. He really didn’t care anymore. He’d arrived back on earth a couple of months before after spending nearly two years of running. After awhile he got the message that he couldn’t run from himself. Yet, he found himself back here – back where he lost Ianto. It still hurt after all this time, the empty void his young lover had left was like a knife in the back and he really didn’t think he deserved to have it taken out either. He’d failed – big time. It had cost Ianto his life.

“Hello Jack.”

“What the—“Jack started trying to look around but was far to drunk to do so and slid off his bar stool. The room swayed and he turned a bright green as the vodka came back up.

“Oh, good one Jack! Thanks for nothing!” The voice said again as strong female arms reached under his and hefted him up.

“Martha?” Jack stuttered trying to focus on her face and not the spinning colours before his eyes.

“Damn, how long have you been drinking?” she exclaimed as she got him to his feet.

“Two months ago...”

“Oh, Jack.” Martha sighed loudly but managed to help Jack stumble out off the club. She knew he’d rented a room just across the road but it took them nearly an hour to get there. Jack was far from sober and it showed. Finally, after a lot of struggling Martha managed to get him into his tiny bedsit and shoved him into a shower while she waited. Not long after a blurry eyed Jack stumbled into the room and collapsed on the unmade bed. She had little sympathy so came directly to the point.

“I’m calling you back, Jack. Back to Torchwood.”

“Fuck you,” he groaned and covered his eyes with his arm finding everywhere so bright. Had she opened the curtains? Was that sunlight?

“I don’t care why you ran Jack, but I need you to come back. I err...I have the Doctor.”

“What?” he gasped suddenly interested and tried to sit up. However, his head had other ideas and he flopped back dizzy.

“You sober up today and tonight I want you at Torchwood by seven.”

“It’s gone...”

“No – I rebuilt it. Be there Jack or I will come back and drag you there.” With that Martha turned on her heel and walked out of the dismal room. She had certainly heard interest in Jack’s voice and knew that he would be there. Not even Jack could resist the call of the Doctor.

*****

It was just after seven when Jack arrived at the new Torchwood Hub. He wasn’t thrilled about entering it because he vividly remembered how the last one was destroyed and still had nightmares about being blown apart. Even though he died over and over he still remembered bits and pieces. As Jack entered to his complete relief the Hub was visibly different to how it used to be. It was appeared old fashioned, with brick tunnels and arching roofs. However, the equipment kept there was at the height of human technology. Unfortunately just by being there brought back so many memories of Ianto and all that he had lost. And everything he kept on losing, he thought bitterly.

It was Mickey who met him at the door and he was surprised but pleased to see the young man. He understood that he was now married to Martha and he appeared very happy with that situation. 

“Welcome home, Jack,” Martha called as Mickey brought Captain Jack into the medical centre. 

“Can’t say I’m happy to be here, but you mentioned the Doctor.” Jack grimaced at the medical equipment thinking of all those he’d lost in this place.

“Yes, the Tardis arrived just yesterday and I think you’d better come see for yourself. There is a viewing room just though here.” Jack blinked in surprised but held back his questions as he followed Martha into the small dark room. There was a class window on the dividing wall and he could clearly see a figure on the bed.

“Doc?!” Jack called out alarmed by the sight. The Time Lord did not look well at all, his features were pinched and pale. He’d never seen the Doctor looks so messy either. His hair wasn’t styled, he had beard growth and then he noticed the bandages.  
“What the hell happened?” he gasped, his stomach clenching with sudden fear. Had someone hurt him?

“He tried to kill himself,” Martha answered curtly but Jack could hear the pain in her voice. She was putting on a strong front but it had clearly affected her. He didn’t blame her – it affected him too.

“I don’t understand, he’s a Time Lord – they die and regenerate.”

“Yeah, well I think he was trying to force a regeneration. He messed up, Jack. Big time. He won’t tell me everything but from what I could work out he broke the laws of time. He called himself the Time Lord Victorious and I think it lead to someone’s death. He said that there was a prophecy he was told that he was going to die – and soon.”

“Fucking idiot!” Jack snarled his emotions swinging wildly from hurt to rage. Hurt because the Doctor had done all that and rage because he thought he had to face everything alone. 

“The Tardis brought him here. He didn’t. He’s so lost, Jack...”

Jack thumps the wall hard and it hurts. Hard brick and stone against flesh doesn’t stand up very well but it was that or hit the Doctor. He knew something like this could happen. He’d seen it in the Doctor’s eyes at times – the urge to self destruct along with an ability to convince himself that his death could be necessary. He’d always tried to do things on his own, face his own demons and hurts but he’d gone a step too far this time.

“I don’t know what I can do,” Jack said as he calmed down wondering what the hell he could about anything really. He leaned his forehead against the glass and stared at the figure on the bed looking so small and hurt. He could see it in every line of his body – the pain and anguish – the guilt and regret. Jack understood perfectly what that felt like. He’d been going through it every single day since Ianto – the regrets and shame because he didn’t admit how he felt to the one person he loved. He’d already done that before – he’d let someone else go and promised never to do it again but he had – repeatedly. He was just so afraid of being abandoned again.

“Jack, do you think he’s a Dominant?” Martha asks out of the blue.

“Err...What?” Jack replies blinking up at her not understanding the question. 

“The Doctor – is he Submissive or Dominant?”

“I—err..” Jack was a little lost for words and didn’t understand what she was getting at. “I really don’t know. He’s just...not human, so I never really considered it. He wasn’t really into anyone so it didn’t come up. Also I always thought he was a bit bossy...”

“Bossy, yes. A big know it all, yes,” Martha confirmed. “But Dominant, I don’t think so.”

“What has this got to do with me?” Jack asks a little worried now, wondering what the hell was going through her mind.

“You like him don’t you, Jack? You always have done. I could see it when he talked about you that there was something there too. You’re a Dominant Jack, a very good one and I think you’d like to be with him too.”

“I don’t---“ Jack started and then sighed. Out of all the Doctor’s companions Martha had always been very observant. “Yes, I like him, but he abandoned me and I thought it was over.”

“He needs someone Jack. He’s breaking apart. We’ve all seen it coming but we ignored the truth. I have no excuse – at the time I was so busy with family I didn’t see how much he was hurting when the Master died. It was only later when I thought about how they acted together and their words that I just knew something deeper existed between them – something the Doctor never talked about. But his problems started long before that, he’s breaking Jack and we ignored it. Well, I cannot any longer. I will do this if you don’t but I think he’d prefer it to be you.”

“What are you planning, Martha,” Jack snapped suddenly afraid. He recognised the truth from her words, they had all ignored the Doctor’s pain and let him push them away. He’d known him for longer and the difference was painful to see. She was right. Recent events had taken their toll on the Doctor and his friend was shattering piece by piece. He was so lost and now he had broken the laws of time. Jack shuddered at the thought of what an insane Time Lord could do with all that power. What had the Doctor done? And why?

“I am going to register him as incapable of self care. Therefore he will be under full time supervision of a Dominant and will be collared.” Jack could see that she was deadly serious and it took a moment for him to understand what she was saying. “As a medical Doctor I can do that. He has a false human identity on record; I just used that and submitted it to the health office. In the next twenty-four hours he has to be collared or will be taken away to a hospital.”

“He won’t do this!”

“How is he going to stop it? He’s not going to tell them he’s not human, Jack.”

“Damn you – Damn you Martha!” Jack yelled knowing she had put him into a corner. “You’d let someone else touch him, collar him – some...you knew I wouldn’t allow that. You knew I’d....”

“I wouldn’t let him go Jack. If you don’t do it I will. But from what I’ve seen about his preferences I think he’d prefer a male Dominant. I am not losing him Jack – certainly not to his own sense of self worth.” She sighed and looked back at the body on the bed. “He’s going to be awake in a while, I am going to tell him what I’ve done and I’d really like to know your decision Jack.”

“Fine,” Jack answered quickly watching her leave the room and then turned back to the Doctor. He wanted to be angry at her; but instead he was all out of determination leaving only anger at himself. He’d always wanted to be with the Doctor, but then he’d been made immortal, abandoned and the Doctor had changed. Slowly he’d grown to love this version even more and he couldn’t bear to see him die – certainly not at his own hand. The Doctor had found himself in a bad place – much like Jack’s but maybe together they could find something...new. A new beginning maybe? Jack signed annoyed with himself and Martha. He did want that person on the bed, sexually and intellectually. He too had seen the connection with the Master and the pain his death had caused the Doctor. Had they been lovers? Did the Master’s name come from something more than just a title? This time however, Jack couldn’t walk away from the Doctor. Unlike him and Ianto, who was willingly collared – the Doctor would be legally bound to him without needing his consent. Their relationship would be fully committed and recognised by law. In a way it was went beyond the ties of marriage. He would be in charge of his mental and physical care until a time when Martha withdraws the injunction. Could he do that? Could he be responsible for someone else’s life...again? And never mind the fact he wasn’t human and Jack wondered if the Time Lord even understood human Dom/Sub relationships. His head ached with all the questions rolling around in there but then he saw the Doctor shift; slowly awakening, Jack knew his time had run out. 

Martha was waiting until he was awake and then the shit would hit the fan. Damn her, he thought again, knowing she’d put him into a position he wouldn’t back down from. 

****

When the Doctor awoke for the second time the room was dim but he could tell that he was not alone.

“Hello Doc,” a voice called from the darkness and Captain Jack Harkness appeared from the shadows. He looked drawn and tired as he sat down into the chair next to the bed.

“Jack?” the Doctor gasped surprised to see him there. “Why – what?”

“It’s good to see you awake,” Jack interrupted. “Martha told me what happened, Doc. She told me you tried to kill yourself.” The Doctor’s dark eyes flashed angrily a second and he looked away as if he was refusing to accept the truth.

“Leave Jack, leave me. I didn’t help you – I can’t help you...” His words caught in his throat and Jack could see the eyes close with unshed tears. He didn’t blame the Doctor for what happened to Ianto, he couldn’t it was his fault and no one else’s. He’d never seen the Doctor his broken and hurt. His face was so drawn and white, his features so tired. To see him so broken...so lost tore at Jack’s heart.

“Hello Doctor.” Martha entered the room with a determined look on her face and held in her hands a black leather collar. Jack swallowed nervously at the sight, but he had agreed to do this and would not back down now. “You have been listed as incapable of self determination. Therefore as a Submissive you will be collared and handed over into the care of a Dominant. That Dominant will be Jack Harkness until a time when I deem you fully capable of self-care. Do you understand these terms?”

“What-what?” The Doctor cried looking from Jack to Martha completely confused and shocked. “I’m not human, you stupid apes. You can’t do anything to me!”

“Are you going to tell the authorities you are an alien?” Martha asked with a smirk. The Doctor stared at her, eyes wide and alarmed. He knew perfectly well he couldn’t because the end result might be worse than this. 

“I’m not like you – I’m not a Submissive.”

“Do you Jack Harkness take Doctor John Smith as your collared Submissive, to care and provide for him?”

“I do.” Jack replied formally watching the Doctor’s mouth open and close as he tried to think of something to say. He took the collar from Martha and buckled it closed around the thin throat, surprised by how much weight the Doctor had lost. 

“Don’t I get asked?” he complained with indignation.

“No, you are no longer deemed capable, Doctor. You nearly killed yourself – I wouldn’t let that go. I cannot just fix you up and let you walk away again. I won’t do that!” Martha finally yelled staring at the Doctor who blinked up at her with shame in his eyes. He understood her words and knew that the young Doctor would refuse to back down. She was acting in his self-interest or so she believed.

“What happens now?” he whispered.

“You are mine,” Jack told him as he finished fastening the collar around the Doctor’s neck.

*****

After Jack had officially collared the Doctor, Martha invited him to lunch giving them time to discuss the dynamics of the situation. Mickey stayed behind to guard the Doctor who had refused to talk or even look at them after the short ceremony. Both could tell that he was angry with both of them and so set about planning what to do next.

“I’m really sorry about Ianto,” Martha told Jack watching the Immortal’s pale face tighten. 

“I know, thanks...I just think about him a lot. There were so many things I regret Martha. So many.”

“You never told him you loved him,” she guessed correctly.

“No, not really. He knew I loved him but I never gave him a relationship. I kept denying we were a couple – I made him feel like we were just two people sharing sex, but it wasn’t true. I should have...”

“I understand Jack, really I do.”

“Which is why I cannot understand why you came to me concerning the Doctor,” Jack continued finishing off his coffee. The restaurant was small and local to the hub but also cosy and private. For the first time in months Jack was completely sober but still nursed a headache after six months of being constantly drunk.

“Oh Jack, you know why I came to you,” Martha replied with a little laugh surprised that Jack was still rejecting his feelings.

“I saw you back on the ship when the Master died; I saw the look in your eyes. You were the only one the Doctor allowed to help him. The only one who could get through to him. He trusts you and I know you trust him. You have feelings for him – maybe something like what you felt for Ianto.”

Jack sighed rubbing his aching head and wished he could argue with her deductions. “I did want him, but things happened and he left me. I just...I gave up on him I guess. I knew he’d never settle for me.”

“Jack, you two are so much alike. Both of you are so alone and in so much pain. The Doctor is destroying himself and so are you. You need each other, Jack and maybe he can help heal your wounds too. There is someone passionate inside that charade he puts on, sometimes I’ve glimpsed at him but he hides it from the world. He doesn’t like people seeing his pain, his private suffering or his emotions. He’s been alone for so long I think he’s afraid to let anyone near again. You can’t end up like that Jack, cold and distant as the Doctor acts. You can see how it’s breaking him, it’s literally killing him. Isolation is a terrible thing, Jack and it can be soul destroying. How long has it been since you collared anyone?”

From the tone of her voice Jack knew she’d read the reports about his family. About his wife, daughter and...Grandson. About Ianto. The thought almost choked him but he calmed outwardly, his insides burning with sadness and shame. Martha saw it reflected in his eyes and she gently touched his hand.

“I hate to see you hurting like this, Jack.”

“I know...I just... Damn it Martha, it hurts so much. I didn’t....”

Martha reached across the table and took his hand into her smaller one, his fingers curled around hers as if she was the only life line he had. He didn’t need to speak; she could see exactly what he was feeling in his face. The pain she observed there spoke volumes. She didn’t push, just held his hand until slowly he calmed and once again it was Captain Jack Harkness looking back at her in full control.

“So I guess you’ve got plans about me and the Doc. I don’t think he’ll like the bedsit and I’m guessing you won’t let him in the Tardis.”

Martha smiled pleased that Jack began to have a more positive outlook. “No, the Tardis has sealed herself, none of us has been able to get in. I think she’s a little annoyed with the Doctor.”

Jack laughed knowing how temperamental the sentient machine could be. “That sounds like the Tardis. She knows how to push his buttons, but also in around about way she always gives him what he needs the most in the end.”

“I’m with her on this. The Doctor is self-destructing and he has to find his centre again. You may have noticed I’ve rebuilt the Hub but I did add a little addition.” Martha’s smile is sly and cheeky which makes Jack grin in reply.

“You didn’t?”

“Fully functioning Dungeon with all the extras.” She smirked and Jack guessed correctly that she’d already taken it for a test run with Mickey. “There is also a little bedroom down there too, you could start there and then we can sort out better accommodation later if need be.”

“Martha Jones, I like how you think!” 

Jack watched the young Doctor as she paid the cafe bill. Maybe she was right about him. He’d fallen apart after Ianto died unable to accept the future but now, he was sorta looking forward to it. Maybe together he and the Doctor could help rebuild each other. There had always been feelings between them, hell he’d told Ianto all about the Doctor and how he felt. Ianto believed that considering the Doctor’s responses there had been something there too. Jack hadn’t seen it until Ianto pointed it out. How the Doctor blushed around him, how he watched him all the time. During the mission to build Yana’s rocket he’d stripped off his shirt, testing Ianto’s words and saw the resulting desire in the Doctor’s eyes. Yep, there was want there. The Doctor had acted surprised and shocked, but his eyes told a different story as they burned into his skin. 

Both he and Martha returned to the Hub to find Mickey waiting in Martha’s office. He didn’t look happy.

“Hey, baby you okay?” Martha asked concerned upon entering.

“Yeah, the Doctor’s been having a little bit of a tantrum,” he admitting watching Jack’s eyes narrowed with displeasure...hopefully not at him. 

“It looks like he threw his food at you as well,” Jack noted looking over his wet trousers.

“I shouldn’t have underestimated his strength. I thought he would behave so I loosened one his cuffs. Well, in the end he managed to break it and started throwing everything around, demanding to be set free.”

“What?” Martha started very annoyed with her patient but Jack rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I think this is where I take over,” he told her, his tone revealing what he was considering. Martha nodded knowing that it was best for the Doctor’s Dominant to start sorting out his bad behaviour. It appeared Jack was ready and willing to step up to the mark and do just that. She smiled back silently thanking him for helping their friend and let him go.

When Jack opened the door to the Doctor’s room he paused taking a look around at the destruction. There had been little furniture in there but it still looked like a tornado had blown through. The bed was on its side, food was splattered everywhere and the Doctor dressed just in shorts, was trying to free his right hand from the restraints. His feet and left hand were already free but it appeared this one was giving him some trouble. He kicked and yanked at the cuff, cursing in a language that Jack didn’t know with his back turned to the door. His collar had been removed and Jack found it lying at his feet. He leant over and picked it up, his anger rising at the disrespect his Sub has shown.

“Stop this NOW!” Jack bellowed making the Doctor jump, twist to see who was there and slip as he turned falling onto his behind with a yelp. He glared at the other man, his face red with tears and anger.

“Get out!” the Doctor shouted back and returned to pulling his arm free. Jack could see that he’d already broken some stitches on his wrist as the white bandages had turned dark red with fresh blood. 

“Kneel!” Jack caught the Doctor’s arm and shoved him to the ground. He didn’t obey and kept on struggling trying to throw Jack off him. In reply, Jack used his advantage and managed to shove the Doctor flat then twisting his arm around his back. He put his full weight onto the Doctor’s legs holding him there. As soon as he was fully restrained the Time Lord snapped, starting to yell and scream. Within seconds, Martha appeared at the doorway and to Jack’s surprise she’d brought just what he wanted – bondage. They both worked quickly and bound the Doctor with ankle cuffs, a spreader bar between his legs and an arm-binder which hooked onto the collar Jack replaced. In moments he was stationary, unable to twist, stand or do much more than just lie there. Martha saw to his injury then quickly checked him over making sure there were no others before she handed control back to Jack.

“Get this off now!” the Doctor screamed, struggling to roll or sit up but he couldn’t with his legs spread apart and his arms behind his back. He kept on struggling even as they left him, standing and waiting at the door until finally he gave up. After a surprising short while he did. The Doctor gave an annoyed yell and then fell forward as his whole body was racked with sobs.

“You have misbehaved,” Jack told his Sub, kneeling down beside him. “You were disrespectful to Mickey, to Martha and me. I can forgive many infractions but you removed your collar and that must be punished – do you understand?” Jack kept his voice calm and measured making sure not to show any emotion. For a long period the Doctor remained quite so Jack raised his voice and added an edge of anger. “I said – do you understand!” He curled a hand into the Doctor’s messy hair and pulled his head back up painfully so he could look into the dark eyes.

“Yes,” the Doctor hissed through clenched teeth.

“That is not the proper response,” Jack told him, his hand tightening in the thick hair. “You will say, yes sir.”

“Yes....sir.” The response was dripping with sarcasm and disrespect but Jack ignored it for now. At least he’d got the Doctor to say it which was a start.

“You will be taken to the Dungeon and given your punishment for disobeying. After that we will discuss your...awful appearance. This will not be allowed to continue.” Jack turned away catching Martha’s smile and gave her one in reply. It was an interesting start to their relationship but Jack hoped he would make progress in time. Between him and Mickey, they managed to get the Doctor up and into a wheel chair. Jack removed the spreader bar for now and just ensured his ankles were bound together. He expected more verbal abuse and anger, but to his surprise the Doctor kept his silence. Which was unusual in its self – the Doctor had never been lacking for something to say. He could just hear the snarky comments roll of his tongue but they never came. Instead the Doctor sulked as he was wheeled away from the medical centre and deeper into the Hub itself. 

“No way!” he exclaimed when the Doctor found himself in a room with the large threatening words of Dungeon stencilled across the front.

“You know this isn’t about torture Doctor,” Jack assures him soothingly but the Doctor’s face turned as hard as stone and those dark eyes burnt into his. “You have to be punished for misbehaving.”

“Fu—“ The Doctor couldn’t get the words out as Jack caught the back of his collar and pulled it tight, twisting his fingers into the thick leather and cutting off his air. The Doctor struggled unable to breathe for a moment but finally Jack let him go.

“Don’t make this any worse than it already is,” Jack hissed into his ear. All four of them entered the first room which held cases of equipment and in the centre were a pair of benches. One was set at kneeling height while the other was as tall as waist height. The Doctor was released from the wheelchair; his bar spreader replaced and Jack positioned him kneeing over one of the lower benches. 

“This is punishment,” Jack told him. “You will present your behind, naked and with legs spread. Sometimes I might put you over my knee but that will be for lesser infractions. This is serious Doctor, you disrespected me and Martha.” Jack looked over to Martha needing reassurance and she nodded knowing he was going in the right direction. At her side Mickey knelt beside her leg with his head on her thigh. 

“Now because this is your first punishment, but it is very serious so I shall be using a paddle. You will count out each whack and say thank you, sir at the end. Failure to count will mean that hit wasn’t part of the tally. Do you understand?” Jack twisted his hand into the Doctor’s hair and pulled his head back, looking directly into the angry eyes. There was deep seated rebellion there but also a hint of ....fear? Jack knew he had to follow this through, he had to give punishment for the way the Doctor had treated them. To let it go now would to undermine all his training. Jack let the Doctor’s hair go and crossed the room to look into one particular case. Inside was a large solid oak paddle with a wide flat end. Perfect, he thought. Jack picked up the implement and crossed the room standing in front of the Doctor who continued to stare up at him from his kneeling position in full ignorance of his disrespect. His chest rested on the bench and he wriggled his behind trying to get free.

“Martha please cut away the shorts,” Jack requested and she reacted quickly, finding a pair of bandage scissor she made short work of the material and pulled it away from his groin. The pale buttocks were fully revealed and Jack couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the firm globes. While he liked Doming for both male and female, he did particularly like the male form. The Doctor was certainly a prime example of that with his slim waist, lithe hips and well shaped bottom. At this angle he couldn’t see the cock but he knew it would be impressive.

“I shall ask but one more time – do you understand why you are being punished?”

For a long moment they stared at each other, rage burning in the Doctor’s brown eyes but slowly he looked away and his head fell. “Yes, sir,” he snarled his reply. Jack smiled enjoying the Doctor’s continue facade of resistance – he’d seen the look in his eyes, the desperate need and knew the Doctor was only fighting this because he refused to admit he needed it. He wanted to submit to Jack – Martha was right – his whole body screamed it.

Jack stood beside the prone Doctor and raised the paddle to strike directly at his bottom. “You will have five whacks for disrespecting Martha and Mickey. You will apologise after.” The Doctor flinched at the stiff punishment and his hands curled into fists. Jack saw this straight away and paused a moment. “Hands flat or hold onto the chain – you don’t harm yourself.” The Doctor gave a soft sob as Jack spoke and knew he’d been caught out. He let his hands relax once again showing that there was already blood where he’d dug in his fingernails. To prevent a recurrence Martha handed Jack a pair of gloves with the fingers sown together. They would keep the fingers separate and still. He pulled on the gloves ensuring the Doctor caused no more damage to himself.

Jack repositioned himself, then lifted the paddle and brought it down onto the Doctor’s rump with a loud slap. He’d not used all his strength, just a medium slap which would sting and bruise but not cause long lasting injury. This was about showing the Doctor the error of his ways not hurting him. After the first slap the Doctor remained silent so Jack hit him again. 

“You know Martha I cannot remember, how many that was? Do you know?” he asked calmly of the young woman watching. He could see the Doctor tense when the paddle came down again but this time he made a sound.

“One, sir!” When the Doctor reached five the punishment ended. His bottom smarted and was already turning a glowing red. 

“I’m sorry!” he cried as soon as Jack had finished slap number five.

“Very good, now what about me. You were disrespectful to your Dominant. You removed your collar.” He could hear the Doctor breathing deeply, a little hitch in his breath as he fought back the tears. “What do you think Doc? How many?”

“I don’t know! Please, I can’t. Jack, please!” he cried, his head hanging low as his whole body shook. “Ten give me ten!” he yelled finally.

“No!” Jack replied. “You want me to hurt you; this is about being punished for being disrespectful Doctor – not pain or suffering. You want me to hurt you, you think you deserve to be hurt. Well I won’t do that. There will be one slap and you will apologise.” The shivering stopped and Jack knew he’d made an impression. He lifted the paddle once again and slapped the Doctor’s red behind. He cried out and for a moment, Jack wondered if he would speak.

“One, sir...” he yelled out his voice cracking, “One – Oh, Jack I’m so sorry!” Jack walked around the Doctor and held out the paddle before him. “Kiss it and then thank me for your punishment.” The Doctor’s red face turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye but he did as was ordered. He kissed the warm wood and mumbled his reply, “Thank you sir for my punishment.”

“Good boy,” Jack purred stroking over the Doctor’s head and back feeling his body quiver under his touch. He then turned away and addressed Martha. “Thank you Martha for letting my pet apologise.” 

“You are welcome Jack. Well, I think we shall leave you too it. You know where to find me if need be.” To her surprise Jack suddenly hugged her tightly for a moment and then let go. He nodded his thanks and Martha left taking Mickey with her. Finally they were alone. Jack considered his collared Submissive shivering and broken. First, he unstrapped the spreader bar and gently helped the Doctor lean back into a kneeling position. His body was trembling and he refused to face the Immortal, but remained passive as Jack positioned him.

“We need to talk,” Jack told him. “I know you are angry with me, but you need to listen.” For a second there was no reply but slowly the Doctor looked at him with bright eyes and then dropped them back to the floor. Jack guessed it was the best response he was going to get at the moment.

“The position you are kneeling in, with kneels spread open and back straight is how you will remain until I order you to move. You will also keep your head down and only look up when you are asked. At this time you have no name. I refused to use it.” The Doctor’s head flicked up and he gazed at the human with disgust before looking away. “You are going to earn the right to your name. I shall call you pet, boy or anything I want until you show good behaviour then, and only then, I shall allow you a name. You will obey me, pet. You have shown you cannot be left on your own; you broke the laws of time and then tried to take the cowards way out. Committing suicide like a—“

“Shut up!” the Doctor screamed finally, shaking and clenching his body ready to strike but he didn’t. Jack was right – he’d acted disgracefully, he’d tried to change time and go against everything he believed in. Then he’d attempted to take the easy way out, by listening to a prophecy that told him he would die. He even failed at that. He had given up, believing it would be so easy just to kill this body, this personality and have done with it. He carried so much shame along with self-hatred and he hadn’t known how else to face the consequences of his actions. He let his head drop and fell silent once again waiting for Jack to speak. Jack’s dominant tone had never been directed at him before and he had to admit it was making him a little nervous. Jack had the perfect intonation for orders and he didn’t like how it made him feel.

“Punishment will be given for your infractions at seven pm every night. You shall remember them and list them if I ask you to. You will kiss the implement I choose for your punishment, you will ask to be punished and then thank me after. You will be naked until I choose to gift you with clothing. You will eat what I tell you to eat. Move when I tell you to move. Do you understand these rules?” Jack caught the Doctor’s hair once again and lifted his head so he could look him directly in the eye. There were so many emotions reflected there – anger and hurt but above all hatred – surprisingly not for Jack but himself. The self loathing was like a stab through the heart for Jack, along with acknowledgement that his friend had fallen so far and believed he had to face this dark night alone, but he didn’t. Jack would be there, guiding him through the long dark hours of his depression and out into the sun beyond. Maybe along the way the Doctor could be his guiding strength too. Jack had feelings for him, had been in love with him at one time and he knew that those emotions were quickly rising to the surface. His heart was un-thawing just by being with the Time Lord, touching him, speaking to him – he was becoming alive once again. With gentleness he leaned over the Doctor and chastely pressed their lips together in a short but loving kiss. 

“Now, Martha is going to allow us to stay here for a few days, until we are ready to leave. Right, I’m going to get some dinner and which would you prefer pet or boy?”

The Doctor’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he found the words. He really had no intention of staying here and getting rid of Jack would give him an opportunity to escape. “Pet – I’m far too old to be a boy...Sir.”

“Very well, Pet. That is your name and you will answer to it. When you prove that you are well behaved I shall return your name.” The Doctor only nodded but didn’t answer knowing it wasn’t a direct question. “Good, come with me,” Jack told him, helping the Doctor get to his feet which was a little difficult with his arms wrapped up around his back. Jack led him into another room, this one was more friendly with plain cream walls and a large metal framed bed in the centre. At the side was a small table and dinning chair. There were no windows as the Hub was underground but the Doctor knew he’d easily break out of the door. He expected Jack to unbind him but to his surprise he was once again guided down into a kneeling position beside a ring set into the floor. Jack threaded a chain from his collar thru the ring securing him in place – like a dog, he thought with indignation.

“Now what I am going to show you is called presenting. Bend forward and put your shoulders onto the floor and stick out your behind.”

“What---I...Jack..”

“That is another infraction pet, you will remind me tomorrow night when you receive your punishment.” The Doctor’s jaw clenched shut and his eyes flashed angrily at Jack, but this time he kept his silence. He bent forward, doing as ordered and shoving his ass into the air. Warm hands touched his tights and he jumped as Jack spread his legs further apart. “There, much better. Such a lovely view.” 

The Doctor couldn’t help but blush knowing that all his equipment was clearly shown for Jack. His legs were far apart; his flaccid cock hung down between them and the tiny pucker of his anus was also on view. A hand stroked over his butt, moving down to fondle his balls before withdrawing.

“You are embarrassed pet, don’t be. Everything here belongs only to me. This cock and these balls are mine. Every inch is my property. That is why you are not going to damage it further. You have shown you cannot be trusted with your own welfare, so that is now my responsibility and not yours. I want you to stay here in this position and think about what piece of your anatomy you want back – what part do you want for yourself? Your ass? Your pretty hole? Your cock? Maybe a hand or that wide mouth? I am willing to do that as a sign I care, pet.”

The Doctor didn’t answer only turned to look away from Jack while he chained the collar to the ring on the floor. It was so tight there was no way he could lift his head from the floor and was forced to stay in position. He wanted to shout and screamed but wouldn’t give Jack the satisfaction. He was mortified by what Jack had told him, he refused to belong to anyone. How dare he claim him – how dare he try and own a Time Lord. Jack left without another word and the Doctor yanked hard on the collar trying to dislodge the chain, but it was no use, it only made him cry out in pain. He wriggled and shoved; rolled and heaved, even tried to roll but it was all useless – he was bound and immobile. Not even his Time Lord strength made the slightest difference on the chain or collar. Then again he wasn’t at full strength; his body was still replacing the blood he’d lost after he had slashed his wrists. He sighed and collapsed onto the cold floor. Fuck Jack and his presenting. Tears burned his eyes but he wasn’t sure why – was it for his present treatment or was it because Jack was right. He deserved to be punished but Jack had been furious that he’d hurt himself. Even more so than actually breaking the laws of time. There had been no slaps for that, only because he’s disrespected him and Martha. His name was withdrawn because he’d hurt himself. The Doctor bit his lips holding back the tears and tasted blood. He refused to cry anymore, he refused to think about what Jack said – he just refused to do anything!

****

Jack watched as the Doctor blatantly disobeyed him as he thrashed and writhed on the floor of their new room. Finally the exhausted man collapsed and it appeared that the Doctor was trying to fight back his emotions. Jack’s heart clenched for him, even through a camera lens he could see the Doctor’s pain and hatred displayed on every inch of his flesh. It hurt to see the once great man like this, a man who stood up single handed against the Daleks but truthfully, in the end he had turned out to be his own worst enemy. Even now he hurt himself, Jack could see the bright red blood on his lips and knew he’d either bitten his tongue or the soft flesh of his mouth. Jack doubted he even cared.

“Do you think this will work?” Jack asked Martha again, watching as the Doctor fought not to cry.

“It has too,” Martha replied the same concern showing in her voice. “I’ve been doing some digging while you were with him. Remember Donna, well it appears after he returned the Earth into its correct position, she had a breakdown. Her human mind couldn’t deal with the weight of a Time Lord consciousness and the Doctor had to take her memories along with everything else. All the memories of him and what she had done. She can never remember him or she will die.”

“Oh Doc,” Jack sighed. He’d seen them together on the Dalek ship and knew the puckly young woman had done the Doctor so much good. It was like the darkness within him had been lifted. For a while his heart had been lightened but now he carried the guilt of Donna’s pain too.

“I talked to her grandfather, Wilfred Mott – he’s very concerned about the Doctor. Said he was a broken man when he left. He’s actually been trying to find him, hoping he’s okay.”

“Did you tell him about the...” Jack couldn’t say suicide attempt, just the thought of it choked him.

“No, I didn’t. I just said he was here and wouldn’t speak about anything that had happened. Jack, you do know that Donna was a Dominant. She was registered as a Submissive, but she went to court and had it changed a few weeks back. Wilfred told me that was who she really was – the Doctor had made her discover herself. That she was a very strong young woman with a lot of attitude!” Jack laughed with Martha just thinking about the mouthy redhead and how she managed to supersede the Doctor.

“Rose was Dominant, so are you,” Jack continued thinking of past companions.

“Yeah, strange how he keeps attaching himself to dominant people.” Martha noted. Jack could see what she was getting at, the Doctor had always claimed he was not human enough to call himself Dominant or Submissive but truthfully that wasn’t true. He was Submissive, very much so and every companion that Jack knew off was a Dominant. It was like the Doctor had been drawn to them, needing them to keep him on the straight and narrow. Needed them to hold him together or pick up the pieces after. This time around when he’d fallen he’d been isolated from everyone.

“He’s been alone for a long time,” Jack realised. “We’ve both seen his records there are no reports what so ever of him having a relationship. If he did with the Master, then that was a long, long time ago. It might have been before he left Gallifrey.” Both Martha and Jack remained silent watching the hurting figure on the screen. He refused to cry, but they could see the tension in his body and his need for the hurt to be released.

“He said he was over nine hundred years old, Jack. All that time he’s been alone; adrift with nothing or no-one holding him back. He had no place to run to feel safe, no sanctuary or assistance. He must have been so afraid and lonely all the time...” Jack took his friend’s hand and held it tightly. 

“Don’t worry, we’re here now and I – we won’t let him fall again.”

“I cannot thank you enough, Jack. I know it hurts, I know it’s so soon after Ianto, but I hated seeing you hurting. You care for him and you both need something more.”

“I guess you’ve been watching me?”

“Yes, UNIT and Torchwood have both kept track off of you when you were on earth. It’s how I found you so fast. I just needed to make sure you were okay, that if you needed someone I could find you.”

“Ianto’s loss will always feel like a black hole inside me,” Jack admitted to her finally. “Yet, it was so strange. I told him all about the Doctor, I didn’t keep secrets from him and he was the one who told me I had been in love with him. When the Doctor left me on the Game Station I was so angry with him, but Ianto made me realise the truth about my feelings. I did love him, truthfully Martha – I think I still do.”

****

It was an hour later when Jack returned to his new room. He knew what to expect as soon as he entered, but said nothing as he laid a tray of food onto the table. He crossed the room to the Doctor gazing down at the disobedient body.

“That is punishment number two,” Jack informed him. The Doctor looked up surprised blinking at him in confusion, expecting Jack to do something other than start to free him. Jack unchained the collar and helped the Doctor back up to his knees. 

“I have dinner, you will kneel beside me and eat everything I give you. You will say thank you after each bite.”

“Jack---“

“That is punishment three, pet.” The Doctor fell silent as Jack crossed the room and sat down before at the table. He was a little confused about what he was supposed to do since he didn’t have the balance to get on his feet with his arms bound so he slowly hobbled over on his knees to Jack’s side. Jack smiled at him and gave him a pat on the head as he knelt. That earned Jack another flash of anger and gritted teeth.

“That was number four.” The Doctor’s mouth opened and a rush of air came out but his words died on his breath. Jack paused but thankfully the Doctor’s mouth closed and he continued to kneel silently beside him.

“Martha said you are underweight. You shall eat all I give you.” Jack took the cover of his plate and revealed a large dish of bread, cheese and fruits. Jack knew that the Doctor wasn’t a meat, potatoes and two veg man which was common English fare. He preferred fruits and vegetables which were good for him and fry-ups (including fish and chips) which weren’t. Jack decided to keep the fish and chips for a later date as a being good gift. He began to cut the food into bite size pieces and lifted a piece of buttered bread to the Doctor’s mouth. He hesitated for just a moment, but he looked at it hungrily and reconsidered as he opened up. Jack nearly smiled at the look of pleasure on the Doctor’s face but he held back. He knew the Doctor must have been hungry, since he’d refused breakfast and thrown lunch at Mickey. He also needed to keep his emotions and responses in check, the Doctor knew how to play people and Jack wasn’t going to allow that to happen. Best to keep the Doctor surprised by his motivations – he didn’t know what would happen if the Time Lord learned of his true deep feelings. If he mentioned love – he believed the Doctor would never stop running. No, at this time Jack needed to rebuild the Doctor’s shattered personality and give him back his self worth before they talked about that.

“Thank you, sir,” the Doctor said when he swallowed his food and Jack gave him another bite. Jack took a little food himself but wasn’t very hungry and it was more important that the Doctor ate a healthy full meal. Half way thru the Doctor turned his head away from Jack’s hand refusing to take anymore.

“Eat it,” Jack ordered. “You haven’t had nearly half as much as you should. You are already underweight.”

“Please,” the Doctor begged, blushing brightly as the Jack openly discussed his private concerns.

“You forgot what I told you, pet. I told you that body was mine – it is no longer yours.” Jack could see that Doctor wanted to argue but he appeared to be too exhausted. His features were so very pale and his eyes becoming heavy. Martha had told him the Doctor hadn’t been resting well either. Well, that was going to change. After a long moment, when Jack thought he would have to threatened another punishment the Doctor opened his mouth and accepted the food. He didn’t thank him but Jack ignored that for the time being more concerned about feeding him then etiquette. A few more bites later, Jack decided that he’d had enough for now and the Doctor was openly pleased that dinner was over. Jack wondered if he actually disliked food all together as he had only seen him eat on very few occasions. That would be something he would have to address at a later date. “Now pet, up on the bed.” The Doctor froze and his mouth dropped open when Jack spoke. “You need rest,” Jack told him reassuringly. The Doctor allowed Jack to pull him to his feet and he began to unbind his arms. After which Jack rubbed them vigorously ensuring that there was no lack of circulation. Finally, he guided the Doctor onto the bed, lifted the covers and helps him in. Before he covered the Doctor he attached the anklets together ensuring he couldn’t kick out with his legs during the night. Jack covered his charge and chained another length from his collar to the metal head board giving him enough room to lie but not sit up.

“Now, you need rest and sleep. Doctor’s orders,” Jacks said with a grin getting back another dark glare. He sat on top of the covers at the Doctor’s side and looked over the bound man. 

“Did you think about what I asked you?”Jack asked when the Doctor closed his eyes and refused to look at him. He could see the sudden tension in the Doctor’s body and he didn’t respond.

“Yes – it’s all mine...sir.” The Doctor retorted, his eyes flashing opening again and that hint of rebellion clearly showing.

“No, it belongs to me. I was being generous however by giving you back a little control. Now what part of your anatomy do you want?” Jack stroked the Doctor’s forehead, surprised when the Time Lord flinched as if expecting pain. When none came he relaxed a little more and looked up into Jack’s eyes.

“My ass?” he enquired. 

“Hmmm, are you sure?” Jack asked watching the Doctor as he tried to work out just what game Jack was playing. “If you choose that, I could keep you permanently blindfolded and you’d see nothing. Or gagged. Or I could shove a catheter up that nice long cock. Or...” He trailed off watching the Doctor’s shocked pale features.

“Eyes – I want my eyes...Sir,” the Doctor quickly changed his mind, terrified of the implications of what Jack had mentioned. Strangely he found the blindfold the worse threat. He couldn’t imagine not seeing what was happening around him so he made his decision in an instant. Jack smiled at his request and considered it, it was a good choice and the one he’d hoped the Doctor would choose. The Time Lord had amazing expressive eyes that did little to hide his inner emotions. He could put on a false front, pretend to be happy or sad but his eyes revealed the true story. Jack was quickly learning he could see all the Doctor’s emotions exposed in there dark depths. It was a perfect tool to find out how he really felt about things.

“Very well, since you asked. Your eyes are yours. You may open or close them at will. However, I do expect you to be respectful but you won’t be punished.”

“Thank you, sir,” the Doctor answered quickly a little relieved. 

“Now, rest. Your body is still recovering and as we discussed the rest is mine.” Jack was surprised how quickly sleep came to the other man. A few soothing strokes across his forehead quickly had the Doctor’s breathing evening out as he drifted into sleep. Unfortunately, it was not peaceful rest. Jack could see the stress lines on the Doctor’s forehead even in rest but at least his body was recovering, he decided. He lay on top of the covers not interested in moving and just observed his Submissive at rest.

******

The next morning the Doctor awoke to an empty bed. At first he wasn’t sure where he was but slowly the memories came flooding into his drowsy mind. He tried to jump up but the chain suddenly pulled tight on his collar and he fell back. Fear burned thru him as he remembered his confinement and he became frantic, pulling at his bonds with both hands and feet.

“Shhh...Be calm...” A voice hissed into his ear and warm hands stroked over his face. The scent of Jack filled his senses and the Doctor opened his eyes with relief. Jack was here – he wasn’t alone. Jack’s strong hands continued to stroke him until he calmed and breathed deeply.

“Good morning,” Jack told him as he leaned up and began unchaining his collar.

“Hi...sir...” the Doctor replied suddenly realising that Jack was naked...on the bed where he was lying...naked... He swallowed nervously immediately diverting his eyes and not looking at his Dominant. 

“First I shall go over your morning routine, pet. I do hope you are paying attention.” Jack informed him with a smile and pulled back the covers. The Doctor blushed and quickly covered his privates, making Jack smirk as he moved to the end of the bed and freeing his ankles.

“Cleanliness is the key,” Jack told him. “When you wake up you are immediately required to shower, brush your teeth, hair and shave. Do that now and I shall inspect the results to make sure you are doing it right.” Jack held back a smile when those truthful eyes flashed once again in his direction with pure venom, but the Doctor obeyed; he got to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom. He then reappeared looking over at Jack with embarrassment.

“You didn’t mention the toilet...sir...or the bonds...” Jack was surprised by the Doctor’s response to his orders and very pleased that he’d not been immediately disobeyed.

“You are correct, pet. Well done. Now come here.” Slowly the Doctor walked out into the room and stood before Jack with his eyes downcast.

“You never remove anything I put on you – understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Jack started at his ankles, un-strapping the leather anklets and removing them. 

“Now, you forgot your bandages. I shall replace them and check the scars after you have finished. Under no circumstances are you to touch your wrists. To do so will mean immediate punishment and ten slaps with the paddle.” The Doctor blanched at the words but didn’t reply as he’d not been asked a question. “You may use the toilet while you are inside the bathroom; at other times you are to ask permission. Understand?”

“Yes...sir” Jack couldn’t help but smile at that little hint of fire, but he said nothing more, just turned the Doctor around and slapped his behind pushing him to get on with his assignments. The Doctor gave a loud yelp as his sore behind was slapped and gave him a shocked glance before quickly vanishing into the other room. Jack smiled openly as he disappeared and stroked a hand down to his erection. He knew the Doctor had seen it but hadn’t shown any outward responses but those bright eyes most certainly looked – for a while too. Jack had been erect since yesterday by just lying in the bed with his Submissive. 

Everything about the Doctor turned him on from the sight of that pale skin, the tiny freckles and even the patch of fine chest hair made him weak at the knees. Hell, the Time Lord had always turned him on but he’d never acted on it. 

The Doctor had fooled him to believing he was a Dominant and for Jack that wasn’t a good combination for great sex. Jack liked Submissive’s to fuck or make love to, he liked being in control and giving pleasure to his lover. When two Dominant’ came together it was more like war than sex. Constantly they battled for supremacy, control and neither backed down until well, it became far from arousing and turned embarrassing. No, Jack liked his lover to submit to him completely. Last night, he’d seen the Doctor begin to submit to him, just a little but it had been amazing to witness. His beauty shown thru when he did and Jack wished to see that again. He wanted to touch, to kiss and hold but knew he had to take this slow. He wouldn’t scare the Doctor away no matter how drawn out their courtship was. And it was courting on Jack’s part. He wanted the Submissive to be his, to wear his collar willingly, to... No, Jack shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking like that yet. The Doctor was a long way off from reaching that point. Proving his worth of self-determination wasn’t going to be easy with Martha as his medical doctor. He’d have a lot to prove until Martha believed he’d never repeat the events that brought him here. 

Jack took his time getting dressed and was visited by Mickey who brought them both breakfast. Just as he was putting it on the table the Doctor appeared at the bathroom door. His skin was shower warm and his hair still damp but the transformation surprised Jack. His facial hair had been shaved and he finally looked like the Doctor, Jack knew and loved. Even his hair had been neatly combed back. He stood waiting in the doorway watching Jack nervously.

“Very good, my pet. Now let me replace those bandages.” Jack guided the Doctor over to the bed, sitting him down and finding the medical kit Martha had left him. He was a little nervous about doing this because it would be the first time he’d actually see the damage the Doctor had done to himself. He couldn’t help the gasp when he removed the wet bandages and looked closely at the healing scars. Anger burned in his stomach but he knew it was best that he didn’t react like that. He forced himself to remain calm and cleaned up the scars making sure no stitches had been pulled. He could feel the Doctor watching him closely with every movement, waiting for something to happen and when Jack didn’t fly of the handle he calmed a little more. Jack was pleased he’s chosen the correct path in not reacting, the Doctor was expecting it – expecting to be told off, shouted at or called names, but Jack did nothing. Just lovingly cleaned his wrists and re-bandaged the wounds.

“Why did you want my anger?” Jack asked as he finished binding the white bandage and caught the Doctor’s eyes. “You wanted me to get angry at you over the wounds. You were expecting it.”

“I—no, I wasn’t sir...” he answered finally looking away from Jack’s scrutiny.

“I am upset about what you did, pet, but truthfully you are not the only one at fault or carry all of blame. You were hurting, alone and with no one to help you. You could have found us – your friends but you didn’t. You pushed us away and we let you. If I got angry it wouldn’t be just at you, but with myself as well. It hurts thinking what you did, how you tried to escape this body.”

“Why won’t you punish me?” the Doctor suddenly pleaded, his cool hands catching Jacks and squeezing them tightly. Jack could see the desolation and anxiety revealed in his actions.

“You want to be punished, to be hurt and pushed away. I won’t do that, pet. This isn’t what neither Martha nor I are doing. Martha didn’t use this injunction to hurt you she did it because she was afraid for you. You need to understand that our concern is for your wellbeing.”

“Then let me go!” the Doctor pleaded.

“I cannot. You have denied your inner self too long. Maybe that was why you broke the laws of time. You didn’t have someone to hold you back. The trouble is that you believed you don’t need anyone but you do. You’re a Submissive and maybe if you accepted what you are...”

“I submit to you and life is suddenly wonderful!” the Doctor interrupted shouting out his anger.

“No, but you could submit and admit to yourself that you’re not in control over everything. Bad stuff happens and you cannot stop all of them. You are not God almighty or all powerful. You make mistakes and that sometimes you have to learn to forgive yourself.”

The Doctor fell silent, sinking back onto the bed and curling in on himself. Jack could see the words had hit home so he didn’t push further. “Oh and that was number five.” Jack crossed the room and sat down waiting for his Submissive to move. The Doctor paused a moment, looking from Jack to the bathroom wondering if he could just run and hide. However that wouldn’t help his present situation and he was already apprehensive about getting his fifth punishment tally. In the end, he obeyed and slid to his knees beside Jack’s chair.

“If I am awake after you and you have showered it will be your duty to help me dress and undress. Also I require that you fold all the clothing and put them away tidily.” Jack didn’t comment when the Doctor rolled his eyes and continued. He’d purposely chosen that rule because he knew the Doctor was far from tidy and considered it a complete waste of time. “During breakfast and any other meal, you will kneel at my side with your hands behind your back and back straight. Knees slightly apart,” Jack corrected looking down at his Submissive who positioned himself correctly. “You eat what I give you – no complaints.” 

Jack lifted the lid from his plate and smile when he found what Martha had prepared for them. It appeared that the Doctor was still her main concern so it was foods all based around his preference. Today was toast and marmalade with fruit. Jack wasn’t thrilled but it wasn’t his weight they were concerned about. He cut the slice of toast into squares and the Doctor accepted the offered pieces silently, even thanking him without prompting when he’d finished. To his surprise, at the end of breakfast the plate was empty and Jack hadn’t had to force the Doctor to eat. Maybe a step in the right direction he thought, but seriously doubted it. He assumed the Doctor just wasn’t in a fighting mood at the moment. When he didn’t think about it, the Doctor was the perfect Submissive and appeared very happy to be so. It was a shame his brain would engage and mess it up.

“Do you need the bathroom?” Jack asked when he cleaned away the breakfast dishes. The Doctor blushed but shook his head before remembering to answer.

“No sir.”

“Yesterday I left you in position and you disobeyed. Today it appears I shall have to teach you.” The Doctor’s face blanched again as Jack arranged some ropes on the bed. “If you cannot obey me that I shall have to leave you secured.” 

“I-I...” The Doctor started and then flushed as Jack turned to him with eyes narrowed. “Six sir,” he finished knowing what Jack would say.

“Kneel,” Jack commanded pointing to the ring set into the floor. The Doctor sighed loudly but obeyed sinking to his knees and waiting for Jack to bind him. Jack tested the strength of the robe, making the Doctor look away nervously but Jack was a practised hand at binding. He bound the Doctor’s ankles to his thighs, preventing him from rising and then wrapped thick cushioned cuffs around his wrists before attaching them to the knots at his ankles. “It’s called frog tying. If need be I shall do this every time I leave the room until you prove you can be trusted.” The Doctor gritted his teeth with annoyance as Jack attached the chain to his collar, and then to the floor ring before standing back and surveying his Submissive. Pleased with the lack of movement Jack only nodded and left the room. The abrupt manner surprised the Doctor making him feel a little hurt. He was beginning to become apprehensive about Jack’s displeasure with him, while he wanted to resist every time he felt a sting of hurt when Jack’s face tightened with disappointment and it bothered him. He hated how the little lines on Jack’s forehead all joined together when he disapproved of something and lately he’d been doing a lot of that - especially in his direction. He’d much preferred Jack’s sparkling eyes, or his wide smile or something to show he wasn’t so disillusioned with him. Now Jack was beyond dissatisfied, he appeared to be exasperated and that created a tight pit of fear in the Doctor’s stomach. Would Jack grow to hate him? To turn the tables on the Doctor and abandon him this time?

Damn him, the Doctor thought suddenly feeling very confused and alone. He hated this. He hated how submission made him feel. All needy and alone. He had told himself he would never do this again – never accept someone’s mastery over him. Tears burned his eyes at the thought and he pushed the thoughts away angrily. He couldn’t deal with them; he had never been able to. Ever since the Master’s betrayal he couldn’t think of that time, with just the two of them and the promises they had made. The Doctor had submitted to him completely, called him Master and gave over everything. The Master had betrayed him in the end, broken his trust and the Doctor refused to ever let that happen again. He couldn’t...and yet, the thought of Jack angry or disappointed cut him to the quick. He was so tried, so tired of being all alone in the universe and having no one to hold onto. Jack was right, as was Martha he needed someone to stop him. Someone to stop the Time Lord Victorious from taking over again and making even bigger mistakes. The question was could he really trust Jack to be that person? Jack a human Immortal...who’d made mistakes and lost people just like he had. The Doctor sighed as his mind ran in circles; he leaned forward as far as his bondage would let him and rested his forehead on the cool concrete floor. He was exhausted with all the questions, the running about, the people that needed saving. He didn’t have the strength anymore. He just wanted everything to stop – just for a moment. Just stop and let him breathe. Maybe that was why he tried to end it, why he’d begged for regeneration to take him so he could just rest a moment. He honestly didn’t know, at the time it felt like the right thing to do...as did changing set events in time he reminded himself. That felt right too, but was far from it. The Doctor sighed loudly once again and tried to shut down his mind trying not to think (which was pretty impossible especially for him.)

*****

“I think some time in Subspace would help him,” Martha suggested watching the monitor. 

“I don’t think you’d ever get him to stop thinking,” Jack laughed but understood what Martha was referring to. He could see it in those expressive eyes – the constant turmoil of thoughts, the questions but above all his complete depressed confusion. “It might help, he seems so lost and confused,” Jack admitted watching the Doctor sigh repeatedly and push his head more forcibly against the floor as if pain could stop him thinking.

“You like him, that isn’t the problem is it?” Martha wondered why Jack was stalling about claiming the Doctor.

“Yes, I like him,” Jack admitted looking over the bound and beautiful body.

“You could put him in Subspace without penetration or sex.” 

“I think he’ll find it much stronger within a sexual encounter. It might also help our trust issues.”

“Yeah, he’s not big on trust.”

“I don’t blame him,” Jack replied a little of his anger revealed in his tone. 

“Jack, we don’t know if the Master was really his Dom at one time. We certainly don’t know what happened between them. But you are right; he’s been betrayed and hurt so many times...too many.”

“You’re right Martha,” Jack looked back at the screen and the man that showed pain in every feature – every inch of flesh. Even if it wasn’t physical pain but emotional it was taking its toll on the Doctor’s body. “I am hurting him like this. I need to claim him. I told him he was mine but I haven’t proved that.”

“Be careful of his emotions Jack, this intervention was to heal him, not make matters worse. Don’t promise what you cannot deliver.”

Jack paused watching the screen once again and understood what Martha was getting at. Don’t act like there was a relationship between them if he cannot fulfil it in the end. If he was going to commit he would have to go the whole way. He had to admit it was a little frightening, but as he thought back to Ianto he knew in his heart what he had to do. He couldn’t do to the lover he’d lost, but now he could give it to the Doctor? Could he promise everything to someone else?

****

The Doctor jumped at the sound of the door opening and closing. His mind had been anywhere but in the present and he kicked himself for being so damn ignorant. What he’d learned over the last few hundred years of causing trouble was to be always aware of your surroundings. Thankfully it wasn’t an enemy coming in and finding him bound and naked on the floor, but Jack.

“You have remained still,” Jack commented as he started to unbind the Doctor. “You have behaved very well, pet.” The Doctor was a little annoyed with himself but he couldn’t help but feel pleased with Jack’s praise. The kind words left him feeling warm and wanted something that he promised he would never feel again from anyone.

“It’s time to continue your education,” Jack purred into his ear giving the Doctor a surprisingly gentle kiss on the forehead. He felt the change immediately with Jack’s advances and knew where this was going. He considered resisting, fighting the Dominant off but he felt so insecure. It angered him but he couldn’t deny the sudden need for Jack’s praise. To feel the Dominant’s approval.

“I will be exercising my claim to your body. Remember at all times it is mine; mine to do what I wish and to treat as I see fit. I have decided that during your morning routine tomorrow we will do an enema. From now on you are to ensure you are slick inside at all times. Do you understand?”

“Err....I....”

“Seven pet.” Jack warned watching the Sub swallow nervously, eyes flitting around the room as if looking for a way to escape.

“Yes, sir.” The voice was so low and murmured that Jack almost missed it but he decided not to push for it to be spoken louder. The Doctor had admitted he understood and accepted the rules.

“Now, I want you to present like I showed you yesterday.” Jack noted that as the Doctor moved he trembled a little but obeyed the request. He turned away from Jack, knelt on the floor and then pushed his ass in the air with his legs apart. 

“Good pet,” Jack purred unable to deny that the Doctor looked truly lovely like this. “Now I need to get some items ready, if you stay like this you will be rewarded. However, I do have something that will help.” Jack had found a little something he’d not come across before as he looked through the Dungeon’s collection of toys. Martha had explained what it was and he wondered how his pet would feel about it. The toy looked much like a hook that you would attach to a door or wall to hang clothing on it. This however was much larger; it was about six inches long with a smooth inch thick metal ball on end. It was curved to fit into the anus and the end had a round hook where a rope could be attached. Jack had immediately liked the little device and knew it would ensure the Doctor kept still.

Jack knelt down beside the Doctor’s ass and produced a small tube of lube. He covered his index finger before pressing it down in-between the Doctor’s cheeks. He gasped loudly and Jack had to push rather hard to breach the tiny hole. He was so damn tight, Jack thought, panting with desire just at the thought of that tightness around his cock. He’d been right about considering the Doctor might need some stretching time because at this moment he couldn’t push his dick in there without a lot of pain. The last thing he wanted for their first penetration was pain. Later on the Doctor might enjoy rough sex, but not this time. He wanted the Doctor to take pleasure in everything they did. He covered the hole with a generous amount of lube before also lubing the metal ball. With careful fingers he stretched the cheeks apart and pushed the ball into the tight hole.

“Sir!” the Doctor cried, his whole body trembling in shock. Jack stroked him soothingly, deciding not to punish him for the slight infraction. Finally the ball slid inside and the hook stood out from his body between the rounded buttocks. He threaded a rope into the loop and gently tugged upwards on it. The Doctor gasped, his body arching as Jack pulled the hook higher watching as the other man struggled to keep his butt elevated. Jack grinned knowing it would work perfectly. He found the right position, the Doctor just needed to stretch a little to keep the ball from pulling and he secured the toy in place by threading more rope through another conveniently placed hook in the ceiling. It kept the Doctor at the perfect height and stretched that little hole a bit if he tried to move.

“There perfect. Now, I’ll be right back.” Jack kissed the small of the Doctor’s back watching him shiver at the touch. He knew that Martha was watching upstairs, making sure everything was okay with the Doctor when no-one was with him. He had some work to do to get the Doctor ready for Subspace. He had decided he wanted to set up a scene tomorrow that would include sexual penetration and all the right ingredients to get the Doctor into his right mind. At the moment he was unsure what the Doctor enjoyed or what would inspire him to reach that place. He needed to learn what intense play allowed the Doctor to enter a state of euphoria and well-being. He wanted his Submissive to feel completely at peace, wanted and loved. Jack wanted him to know that he did truly love him. He wanted to give all that to the Doctor and if everything worked well, he’d decided to return his name as a reward. However, it did mean he had a hell of a lot of testing to do today. Now, what would a Time lord into self-flagellation and denial enjoy?

*****

The Doctor panted with desire...or pain, he couldn’t decide which at the moment. His body ached with the stretch that the anal hook demanded and his ass burned. It had been so long since he’d been touched there that he knew it was a little tight. The round hook felt enormous inside him, pulling him up and making sure he kept that pert butt in the air. However, he wasn’t finding it partially painful or shameful. It was rather arousing. 

Thankfully, Jack wasn’t gone for long but returned half an hour later excited about something. The Doctor was a little concerned about that but held back from asking. He was already up to number seven on his punishment tally and it was his first day. At this time he didn’t even know if each infraction meant five smacks of the paddle or more. He really hoped not because he doubted he would be able to walk after. He also really disliked the impersonality of the paddle too.

“Good pet,” Jack praised him again, making him feel ridiculously happy that he managed to keep still all that time. Jack untied the hook from the ceiling but to his surprise left the ball inside him. It felt very strange with the loop sticking out the back but as he moved the large ball rubbed up against his prostate gland which hadn’t been touched in years. He shuddered with the contact, seeing Jack’s smiling face and knowing the human had left it there just for that purpose. Jack had all ready started his list; Number one: Doctor loves having his prostate gland manipulated and lots of ass play.

To the Doctor’s surprise, Jack didn’t chain him again, but instead took his hand and drew him out of the room, down a little corridor and into a larger dungeon area with an A-Frame set in the centre. Around the room Jack had brought in all sorts of equipment and the Doctor stumbled, feeling a little terrified at the sight. 

“Mine, remember. All this is mine,” Jack repeated, pulling the Doctor near and into his arms for a quick hug. The hug surprised him and Jack felt his tension, only to have it released a second later as the Doctor attentively hugged him back. Number two: Doctor likes a gentle touch on occasion and most certainly loves being praised.

“Because all this is mine, pet I need to know what it wants – what it likes.” Jack led the suddenly shy Doctor across to the A-frame and started to attach the padded cuffs above his head. He made sure they didn’t cut off his circulation or damaged the stitches in any way. Secondly, he attached loose cuffs to his ankles, making sure his legs stayed spread and then move to his back. The hook was still inserted so he attached a small piece of elastic to the hoop and attached it to the frame. The Doctor chose that moment to shift and Jack watched as the elastic stretched and then tugged back taunt, lifting that perfect butt as the Doctor moaned. Perfect.

“Now, this is important,” Jack told his Submissive as he once again stood before him. “Your wrists are still healing, any pain or discomfort you feel you have to tell me. If you are hungry or need anything else tell me immediately. I mean it, Pet. I will be far from pleased to know you hurt yourself or anything like that.”

“Yes, sir, I understand,” the Doctor answered quickly still unsure what the hell Jack was up to. Half the stuff in the room he didn’t recognise and it was making him very uncomfortable...along with a little turned on. Time Lord’s didn’t use toys to this extent – this was a Human thing and for the first time he was getting a taste of human sexual habits. He didn’t know if to be scientifically interested or horrified.

“This is also going to be a time when I need you to talk to me, pet. Tell me, have you been submissive to someone else before?” Jack kept his voice relaxed but couldn’t hide the tension inside his chest. He already knew the answer but he wanted the Doctor to tell him the truth. He needed that little bit of trust.

“The Master...” The Doctor spluttered out suddenly shutting up again and looking horrified that he’d actually said it. That slip up wasn’t intentional at all Jack realised, knowing that his assumption was right.

“He hurt you, betrayed you?” 

“Yes...sir,” the pain in the Doctor’s voice made Jack ache to hold him, to give him comfort and take the memory of those times. But he couldn’t, they were part of who the Doctor was and he’d have to deal with the fallout, the lack of trust, openness and acceptance the Doctor lost when the Master hurt him so deeply.

“You loved him while hating him at the same time,” Jack suddenly realised. Their relationship had been far from simple; in fact it was messy and extremely complicated.

“I—I tried to hate him. I admitted the truth to him that I was submissive, he possessed me. I didn’t want it like that...it hurt...” The Doctor attempted to say more but he trailed off as the words became too difficult. Whatever had happened hurt him so deeply and driven a wedge between them that could probably never heal. Jack didn’t ask the specifics – the Doctor wasn’t ready to share what appeared to be a difficult relationship which had left long lasting emotional scars. In time he might tell Jack but he was perfectly willing to let the Doctor choose the time and place of that conversation. This wasn’t about the Master, this was about them. This was about learning each other, knowing their background, their desires and their dreams. They had been thrown together under unusual circumstances and Jack knew that the Doctor was worth risking his heart. He just hoped he’d be all the Doctor needed too.

“I don’t want to replace him, pet. I am just trying to understand you. I see how much you hurt and that is almost...physically painful for me.” Jack can see the disbelief in the Doctor’s eyes but like he promised he lets it slide. He will earn the Doctor’s trust, just as his Submissive will learn of his.

“I know you are no stranger to pain, pet. But not all pain causes hurt. Some pain releases it too. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” The Doctor answers but doesn’t elaborate on his personal experiences. Jack considers a moment and picks up a long belt made of thick leather. He wraps it around his hand and tests the give. He can feel the Doctor’s eyes on him watching every move. He quickly un-cuffs his Submissive’s ankles and flips him around so that he is facing away with his arms crossed above him. With an expert hand Jack let the belt fly thru the air until it impacted the Doctor’s back. He cried out with pain and jerked with the shock. Jack tried again, watching his responses as he aimed for ass and heard a gasping cry as it was struck. He turned the Doctor again, studying his responses and smiled. The Doctor couldn’t fight his body reactions and Jack was sure the Doctor’s impressive length had certainly hardened with the slaps. Another tick for pain, but Jack already guessed that.

Jack replaces the cuffs and considers his next move. He picks up a small device called a clover clamp which was attached to another by a thin chain. Tugging on the chain tightened the clamps around the nipples. Jack considered the Doctor’s chest and smiled when he saw the large brown nipples. Some men found no interest in nipple play but others were quite sensitive. Jack smirked as he stroked a hand down the centre of the Doctor’s chest and tugged on his chest hair. Jack shaved off his excess hair but on the Doctor it suited him. He kinda liked it. But back to his list, Jack he reminded himself. 

Jack knew that the Doctor would love kissing and anything oral. It was perfectly obvious to anyone looking he had an oral fixation. Hell, he’d licked and stuck his tongue in enough places to prove it. So Jack didn’t need to test that response just yet, but he wondered about how sensitive a Time Lord was. Were they like humans or not? Jack stroked down the Doctor’s side, feeling the wide chest slim down to a small waist and slight flare of the hips. Jack was built a little differently...more butch you could say. The Doctor was lithe and streamline, perfect Jack decided was the better descriptor. Watching the Doctor’s response he leaned over him and gently tongued one brown nipple. A sudden intake of breath made him smile and he knew he’d guessed correctly. He teased the little bud with his mouth, feeling the Doctor’s skin pimple under his touch along with steady hardening of his arousal. When the nipple tip was efficiently hard he attached the little clamp before moving onto the next and doing the same. When both were fitted and he tested them by gently tugging on the chain.

“Sir!” the Doctor cried unable to hold back as his body arched into Jack’s hands. The tiny nipples throbbed with pleasured pain as the Doctor moaned with desire. Another tick, Jack decided.

Jack continued in this vein for a little longer, testing, accepting or dismissing certain sensations/objects from his list. He was slowly learning his new Submissive and his temperament. It came as no surprise to him that the Doctor was extremely sensitive and quite vocal with his passion. He quickly discovered that the Doctor liked to be at the centre of his attention. His responses and actions got easier and he became more expressive as Jack’s focused entirely on him. Jack decided that yes he knew the Doctor was bit of a know it all and unfortunately, it turned out that he did know a hell of a lot, but he was blossoming under Jack’s attention and even blushed furiously as Jack praised him.

Once upon a time Jack wondered if the Doctor had been this worshipful of the Master, that he’d spared no attention for anything else but for his Dominant. To have rejection after that could undermine someone’s whole mindset. Leave them unwilling to connect to someone else. Afraid to commit because their devotion had been rejected and deemed worthless. Jack had never had that with a Submissive before. He’d loved Ianto and had been loved in return, but Ianto didn’t worship him. He didn’t kneel at his feet and kiss them just because they were Jack’s feet. It left Jack feeling cold realising how deeply the Doctor’s broken relationship had affected him. He couldn’t blame him for not trusting anyone, hell he’d feel the same but it also gave him more determination to prove to the Doctor he could be. That he would treasure everything the Doctor gave him as he did his body.

At dinner time, Jack called a halt to the testing and returned to their room for a rest and to eat. The Doctor was quiet during the meal, his words only extending to “thank you sir,” and that was it. Jack gave him his space as they both needed to consider their discoveries. Jack had to admit that he was smitten with his Sub and the longer he spent in the Doctor’s presence the more he wanted him. It was no longer just desire and want – it was need and love all rolled into one. He saw such a tender soul underneath the tough exterior the Doctor gave to everyone. Below all his bravo and clever words there was someone who was terribly insecure and so damn isolated. Jack accepted that those words could describe him too. They had both suffered and lost so much, but maybe the message Martha had been trying to teach him was not give up. He’d seen the results for the Doctor – his surrender to the rigors of life. The scars were perfectly clear on his wrists showing how far he’d fallen and how little hope he had left. 

“It’s seven, pet. You know what happens.” The Doctor shuddered as Jack mentioned the time but followed him out of the room and into the main area of the Dungeon. This time Jack directed his attention to the collection of punishment instruments.

“You will choose your method of punishment, but remember you will tell me why you have done so. It is your behind that will be receiving the punishment after all,” Jack informed the Doctor watching as his eyes flicked over the collection. Finally it returned to the large square shaped paddle. Jack wasn’t happy with that choice; he’d seen the Doctor’s immediate dislike the day before. He decided to help the Doctor out. He was a tactile man and Jack guessed he would prefer and enjoy skin on skin. “Would you like my hand?” Jack asked watching a lovely blush travel up the Doctor’s neck and into his cheeks. 

“Yes, sir,” the affirmative was spoken softly and shyly as Jack took the Doctor’s hand and drew him back into the bedroom.

“Why my hand?” Jack asked as he led his Submissive to the bed.

“I...err like it...Sir...” the Doctor answered tentatively but Jack didn’t push because the answer had been truthful and he’d been trusted with it. He was relieved that finally the Doctor had not chosen a device that automatically brought him pain and made him suffer to the extent that it stopped being punishment and turned into torture. 

“On your knees, shoulders to the bed, back straight and spread your legs,” Jack ordered watching as the Doctor did as directed, positioning his body so that Jack had easy access to his behind. 

“How many infractions have you had today?”

For a second the Doctor considered lying, but he paused wondering what the punishment would be for that and decided on the truth. “Seven, sir.”

“You will receive five swats for every infraction and you will count each one. Oh and pet, if you ever lie to me I will find a punishment you really don’t enjoy.” The Doctor shivered at Jack’s tone believing the threat completely and was quite relieved he hadn’t lied. He already had enough with the spanking he thought, his ass would be bright red by the time Jack had finished with his prescribed thirty-five slaps.

“Why are you being punished pet?”

“I disobeyed, sir. I said my body was my own when it belongs to you. Please punish me, sir.”

The wording surprised Jack and he didn’t expect the Doctor to respond as such. He had expected much more of a fight, but accepted that maybe his Submissive was just as exhausted as he was after such an intensive day. Jack removed the anal hook that had been left inside the Doctor’s ass and put it aside. The slaps came thick and fast, one after another as the Doctor counted them off. By the time he reached twenty-seven he was sobbing into the blankets. His fingers curling desperately into the sheets and his body arching away from Jack’s hand. Jack finally finished the punishment, holding out his hand for the Doctor to kiss when he’d finished. The blurry eyes looked into his as the Doctor kissed his red palm and then dropped as he curled onto the bed. Jack left him a moment going to into the bathroom and retrieving a bottle of lotion to help heal bruised skin. “Hands and knees pet,” Jack ordered when he came out. The Doctor obeyed pressing his face into the covers as Jack covered his sore behind with soothing lotion. Next, Jack moved on to this next necessity before they could rest. “Hold still, we need to start opening you up.” Jack told the Doctor who shuddered with surprise. Jack wondered if he’d forgotten about his promise to claim his body tomorrow. Jack laid a tube of lubrication onto the bed and gently probed the Doctor’s hole. It was a little more stretched after the insertion of the anal hook but it was still too narrow for Jack to comfortably take him. Jack enjoyed rough sex but to tear and injure his Submissive was not the plan. Jack had found the perfect answer to his problem, an air inflatable butt plug that was slim and small enough to be inserted initially and then over time he could inflate it stretching the tight anal ring wider. He gently pressed the plug inside the Doctor, knowing he was enjoying it with all his little gasps and pants. Jack loved a vocal Submissive – for without words or actions the Doctor’s little sounds told Jack just how much he liked or disliked something. It was a wonderful tell that Jack had quickly picked up on during his testing. After the plug was correctly positioned he gently added a little more air, expanding the size once again.

“There all done. I shall enlarge it during the night,” Jack informed his Submissive as the turned the Doctor onto his back. With gentle fingers he whipped away the last traces of tears from his punishment and gently kissed his lips.

“Now, go and clean up. You are still recovering and need rest.” The Doctor only nodded his reply and slipped off the bed making his way into the bathroom. The plug felt very large and strange inside him, pushing against the sensitive walls and rubbing against his prostate. His cock had begun to harden but he didn’t touch it knowing Jack would be far from pleased with his presumption. Moments later, he returned finding Jack already lying in the bed, naked and holding up the covers. He paused nervously before sliding between the cool sheets and putting his head down.

“Pet, don’t annoy me,” Jack complained and the Doctor found himself smiling. Jack wanted him close and for the first time in so long, the Doctor wanted that physical contact too. He rolled onto his side and slowly slid across the bed into Jack’s waiting arms. The human was so warm against him and so welcoming that he couldn’t help but relax against Jack’s chest and close his eyes. 

“You’re mine,” Jack whispered gently, a large hand stroking up and down his back as he was pulled closer. He knew Jack was on the edge of sleep and gently reached out with his mind. Time Lord’s considered it bad manners to touch another’s mind without permission but the Doctor had to know. He had to understand Jack’s motives. Today hadn’t gone as he expected. He’d been neither hurt, abused nor raped. Jack had spent all his time learning what made the Doctor’s body tick. Understanding his reactions and how his body responded to sensation. He knew Jack wanted to fuck him, he’d always known that, but the first time Jack had the opportunity he didn’t. He waited and that left the Doctor terribly confused. He truly didn’t understand what it meant or why Jack had held back. 

With a touch of fear and trepidation the Doctor reached out with his senses trying to understand the man currently holding him. Thoughts drifted though his mind along with images and sensations. Slowly he moved deeper into Jack’s thoughts and was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of love.

“You know I’ve only just punished you and you’re already starting a new tally,” Jack murmured into his ear and the Doctor froze terrified. He turned his head and looked up into amused blue eyes. “I had training at the Time Agency to stop telepathic attacks, I sensed you inside my mind but I showed you want you wanted to know. Pet, in the future please just ask. I promise to tell you the truth.”

“Yes, sir,” the Doctor whispered and gently stroked Jack’s chest. Once again the human confused him doing what he’d not expected. The Doctor thought he understood humanity but today those beliefs were sorely tested. Or maybe in relationships the Doctor had been conditioned to expect humiliation, fear and pain. Jack was far from what he expected and the feeling was a little unwelcoming – making him feel confused and adrift. He didn’t like not having all the answers and Jack was surprising him...in a good way. “Sir?”

“Hmm?”

“Can...May I kiss you, sir?” Jack’s blue eyes flashed open and he smiled brightly. 

“You may,” he replied bending down and sealing their lips together. It was the first passionate kiss they had shared and Jack discovered the Doctor’s mouth was truly amazing just as he expected. He could spend hours worshipping that mouth and decided one day he actually might. It deserved to be worshipped...along with the rest of his Submissive. Jack felt another gentle brush against his mind, this time in an apology and a gentle sharing of emotion. The emotion surprised him and he really hoped that one day the Doctor could actually say it.

*****

When the Doctor awoke the next morning to say he was feeling apprehensive about what Jack had planned for day and its promises was an understatement. He was a little terrified, truth be known. Jack had promised to claim him and he’d spent most of the night expanding the inflatable butt plug inside his Submissive. This morning it was fully stretched and was turning him on to such an extent he couldn’t sleep any longer. Beside him Jack slept like the dead. Neither of them needed much sleep but like physical injury emotional ones also took there toll, but he finally decided he could rest no more as his nerves were getting the better of him. He slid out of the bed and obeyed his Dominant’s orders for his morning rituals. He showered, shaved and made sure his whole body was clean and presentable. To his surprise as he stepped into the bedroom Jack was awake and waiting for him.

“Morning my pet,” Jack purred patting the bed beside him. The Doctor blushed but did as directed and sat beside Jack. Jack gently removed the wet bandages and to his amazement didn’t replace them. “You are healing very well; I think Martha could remove those stitches today.”

“Thank you, sir,” the Doctor replied his eyes staring at the new scars on his wrists feeling both guilty and a little annoyed. Truth was he wasn’t completely sure how he felt about them. At times, he felt strangely separated from the act – as though it wasn’t him who cut into his own flesh and watched his life blood spill out. Yet, at the same time he clearly remembered doing it but the emotions felt wrong to him. Maybe his mind just couldn’t cope with assessing or understanding what state he’d been in at that moment when the knife cut into his wrist.

“Do they hurt?” Jack asked concerned noticing the strange look in the Doctor’s eyes.

“No...Sir. I just....it feels...” Jack gently took his Submissive into his arms and drew him against his chest. The Doctor clung to him, hands tight around his arms and he breathed deeply into his neck. Jack expected it to hit sometime, the admission of what he’d done. Hot tears fell onto his skin but he just held the Doctor tighter, not letting go and offering his comfort. He knew that it would take time for the Doctor to fully acknowledge his feelings and this was just the tip of the iceberg. When that time arrived, both Jack and Martha knew they would have to help deal with the fallout of the Doctor’s suicide attempt. After a few minutes, the Doctor regained control and sat up, his face once again dry but his eyes were bright with unshed tears. Jack promised silently to be there for him, now and in the future but knew not to push the subject until the right moment. The Doctor would tell him when he was good and ready but not before.

“Can...May I dress you, sir?” the Doctor asked rising from the bed and finding Jack’s abandoned clothing from last night. “That’s okay pet; I’m going for a quick shower. But first we need to do your enema.” The Doctor blanched at the word and froze a moment before letting Jack guide him back into the bathroom. He tried not to look at his Dominant, who was naked as he was but was surprised that Jack was half-hard – was he the cause of that? 

“Bend over with your hands on the sink,” Jack ordered, helping the Doctor into the bath and then guiding his hands to hold onto the solid sink. Jack had to give Martha credit for designing the dungeon; everything had great accessibility and all the necessary equipment. There was even a sterile enema kit just waiting for him. He removed the inflated plug from the Doctor, testing with his fingers that there was no tearing or blood. Thankfully there was none since he’d fully intended to claim him today. The probing made him hard but he ignored his arousal. Thankfully Jack noticed that the Doctor had been left not completely flaccid either. With sure but gentle hands he pressed the nozzle of the tube into the Doctor’s anus and lifted the bag, allowing gravity to do the work. As the liquid disappeared the Doctor started to gasp and shift uncomfortably. Jack knew it wasn’t the greatest feeling, but he pressed a firm hand to the Doctor’s back stopping him from drawing away from the nozzle.

“Take it. It will be over quicker.” The Doctor whined so Jack kept his free hand on his back, encouraging him to remain still with soothing strokes. Soon the bag was empty and Jack could tell he was cramping a little. However, that cock was no longer flaccid but hard and curled onto the Doctor’s stomach fully erect and dripping. Yep, Jack was certainly right about the ass play. “You can empty it now. Then clean up and see if Mickey has left breakfast for us.” Jack smiled as the Doctor ran to obey him, empting his bowel while flushing a brighter red than ever before and then cleaned himself up. Jack gave him a bit of privacy by stepping to the shower and ensuring he didn’t look. He could tell the Doctor was flustered and embarrassed about not only the enema but his reaction and arousal. One day he hoped to explore the Doctor’s obvious desire for deeper anal play and would show him that he had no need to be ashamed about his enjoyment. 

The Doctor finally escaped the bathroom, mortified but also aroused by what Jack had done. The liquid had hurt but the sensation of being filled...was unbelievable. It had been bigger than a cock and so much more invasive. He wasn’t sure how to cope with his reaction, so did what he had done for most his life – he hid it away determined to never think of it again. And ran. For the first time, Jack allowing him freedom...and he could go anywhere. Jack wasn’t watching him, wouldn’t know he was gone until it was too late. He could leave here, could finish what he started and end this mockery of a life... The Doctor opened the door ready to flee but to his surprise came face to face with Mickey.

“Hey boss!” his young friend exclaimed and his face broke into a wide grin. “Breakfast, I thought you might be early risers too. Martha thought....Doc, you okay?”

Mickey paused looking into the Doctor’s pale face suddenly very concerned. Without warning the Doctor moved making him jump. At first he thought he was being attacked but it quickly became obvious that the Doctor was hugging him for all he was worth. Mickey gasped in surprised but hugged the other man back understanding this stressful time for him. Mickey had firsthand knowledge destructive depression and the lack of self esteem. While with Rose he’d gone thru all of that, believing himself as nothing and useless. Strangely, it was meeting the Doctor and then Martha that had changed all that for him. He’d found himself along the way and believed he was no longer insignificant. It did help that sometimes when Martha took him she would praise him until he blushed bright red, but he loved the kind and encouraging words. It gave him confidence and Martha worked hard to make sure he believed he was good enough.

“Hey now, don’t want to get us in trouble,” Mickey said with a laugh, gently disengaging from the Doctor. Behind him Jack stood with a towel around his waist and looked troubled unsure if to run to the Doctor’s aid or punish him for attempting to run. Mickey shook his head, telling him silently everything was okay and Jack disappeared into the bathroom giving them some privacy. Mickey smiled at his friend and gently guided the Doctor back over to the bed. The Doctor sat down shyly covering his privates with a sheet.

“I’m sorry I...I shouldn’t...” The Doctor stuttered blushing brightly again and dropping his eyes trying to hide his warring emotions. Mickey smiled admiring the Doctor’s long form, along with the many and varied freckles, and lovely colouring. He guessed the Doctor was a handsome man but he’d never known he was this pretty. 

“Hey, we’re friends first and foremost, boss. You want to tell me what is troubling you? I am going to guess that you were about to run.” Mickey sat beside the trembling form of his friend and gently took the Doctor’s cool hand into his. His eyes caught sight of the terrible scars on his wrists but he held his silence. Now, wasn’t the time to talk about what the Doctor had done in a serious bout of depression but what he was feeling at this moment.

“I wasn’t...I wanted to run,” the Doctor admitted looking shamed face and turning away from Mickey.

“Yeah, I saw that,” Mickey remarked with a laugh keeping his tone light. “Are you hurt?”

“No! I just...I...” The Doctor sighed and for the first time in his life Mickey could see the real Doctor beneath the charade. For a long time he’d always felt the Doctor looked down at him, called him stupid while being was so damn distant and cold. Maybe that was why he and Rose got on so well, they were both hiding their true feelings and never once faced their problems. Slowly he’d caught glimpses of what Martha and Jack witnessed in the allusive Time Lord. He understood why they had loved him because underneath his superiority complex there was a lost and lonely little boy. Mickey could see it now, the Doctor was laid bare before him and he knew how the Time Lord hated that feeling. He hated that he appeared weak. He believed a mask of supremacy should be the only face he could show – even to those who loved him.

“You’re not weak to submit,” Mickey suddenly spoke deciding to share something with his friend. He knew the Doctor didn’t believe him when he only huffed in response, but he didn’t say anymore. “When I used to be with Rose I thought I was so damn inadequate and insignificant.” The Doctor looked up at him surprised but Mickey held up a hand calling for his silence. “I must have appeared pathetic to you, crouching behind her in terror. I was pathetic, Boss. I had no self-confidence, or self-worth or any assertiveness. I let people use me because I thought I was deserving of being used. People did hurt me Doc, when Rose left I let people rape and abuse me. I was so lost. Then you came back and things changed again. You might not believe it but you gave me confidence. You proved I wasn’t thick or an idiot. You proved I could do things and make a difference. That’s why I stayed in Pete’s world – I wanted to do as you did – to make a difference in people’s lives and right wrongs. I’m not saying it cured my self-hate but it helped me open up when that special person came along.”

“Martha,” the Doctor breathed in realisation. 

“Yes, my beloved wife. She showed me who I could be. I know my submission isn’t because I’m weak and useless but because I’m valued and significant. Martha believes I’m special enough to treasure, to be loved and cared for. I love her enough to submit. I never thought it could be like this, that we could make each other’s lives complete.”

Mickey could see the silent tears run down the Doctor’s face so he gently wrapped an arm around the shaking shoulders. “You’re my friend, Doc. I won’t let anyone hurt you, but maybe you need to discover who you are too – to work out why you want to submit – is it fear or something else.”

“I’m afraid,” the Doctor mumbled, “I can’t get hurt again. Blimey, I can’t bond again...”

“He abandoned you, made you feel unworthy?” Mickey asked knowing they were speaking of the Master but didn’t say his name. “Have you talked to Jack about your feelings?” The Doctor froze in his arms at the mention of his Dominant and he looked up confused. “You’re a Submissive, Boss not a slave. He wants to know your feelings, what you’re thinking and everything that you are.”

“I’ll talk to him,” the Doctor promised pleased when Mickey grinned at him. He felt a little ashamed of how he’d acted around Mickey when they had first met, but the young human had made him realise his own short comings at a time he couldn’t cope with them. He’d seen a mirror of how he felt deep down inside along with everything he’d hidden away. He never wanted to face those feelings but not dealing with them meant his relationships suffered. It made who and what he was all the more difficult to accept and he didn’t face his problems – he’d attempted to escape them which never worked out well for him.  
Mickey along with Martha and Jack could see beyond his mask which he held out to world and perceived the real him. They weren’t disgusted or ashamed to know him; they were still his friends and claimed to love him. “Before...I wasn’t allowed feelings...I was not...” Mickey knew what he was trying to say, that his relationship with the Master had been one of slave and master. He’d basically been enslaved and made to feel as nothing but a hole to fuck. While some people enjoyed that method between Subs and Dominants, Mickey knew that wasn’t the relationship that Jack wanted. Jack wanted them to work as a team, to have a commitment that was fulfilling to both sides. “Thank you...you big idiot...”

Mickey laughed, knowing that the words were in jest. The Doctor was smiling at him, bright eyes flashing with laughed instead of pain. It was a nice change. 

“Anything you say, Boss!” Mickey hugged the other man tightly, giving Jack a quick look and seeing the pleasure in his eyes. 

“Right, I’m going to leave you to your breakfast, Martha will be wondering where I got to!” Mickey gave the Doctor one last hug and then left the room closing the door behind him. For a moment everything was silent.

“I’m sorry...” the Doctor spoke sensing Jack standing just behind him.

“I’m not angry pet, a little disappointed but not angry. Now, why don’t we have breakfast?” The Doctor gave a sigh of relief that Jack wasn’t pushing for answers or asked about his talk with Mickey. He guessed it was going to be added to his punishment tally but suddenly didn’t mind. His punishments weren’t about pain and suffering which for the Doctor was a very new experience. Jack cared enough to correct him and guard his wellbeing. They ate breakfast quickly and quietly, Jack giving most of the fare to the Doctor and he was greatly pleased when he ate without complaint. His pet seemed to have a lot on his mind this morning and Jack hoped that what he’d planned for later would help settle his fears and concerns.

“Sir...I-I was going to run away...” the Doctor suddenly spoke up as Jack got to his feet.

“I know pet,” he told him, stroking the smooth skin of his face down to his neck and the collar. The touch was gentle, loving and the Doctor couldn’t help but lean into his hand. “I have a scene planned for today. I would like us to talk after it if that’s okay.” The word “scene” worried the Doctor and he suddenly had images of humiliation and pain, but another part was beginning to trust his Dominant. To trust Jack to treat his submission with respect.

“Okay, sir.”

Jack left the Doctor kneeling in the centre of the room as he quickly dressed and collected what he needed. He bent behind the Doctor taking his arms and once again bound them in the long sleeves that held them behind his back. He then pushed a large finger into the Doctor’s hole feeling the presence of lube and a little more stretch. A shudder ran through his Submissive’s body and he as relived to note that it wasn’t one of fear, but arousal. From this advantage he could see that lovely half-erect cock bob happily between the Doctor’s legs. He picked up the butt hook and gently inserted the large ball, loving the soft gasp. This time he tied the loop at the end to his arms, ensuring that that the hook would add a little pressure pulling on the tender opening. “Wait here,” Jack ordered as he helped the Doctor to kneel up once again, leaving him a kneeling position with his legs spread. He was pleased to see that the Doctor appeared a lot calmer today and remained still with Jack’s order. He wondered if it would last but hoped so for today because he had something special planned. He had devised an intensive session that would hopefully put the Doctor in Subspace. He desperately wanted the Time Lord to feel that intense bliss as well as the sense of security he could have with Jack.

Jack left the room closing the door behind him and headed for the central hub where Martha was waiting for him.

“He’s okay?” she asked concerned and Jack knew Mickey had told her everything that had happened.

“Yes, he had a little panic attack this morning. He was about to run when he met – well ran into Mickey. I must say you have a fine Submissive there – I am almost jealous.” Martha blushed at the praise but knew that Mickey’s journey had been a long and difficult one. He’d had many setbacks over the years and a lot of self-esteems issues, but he had made it through his dark night and was a stronger person for his experiences. 

“I do love him and I know I spoil him at times,” Martha admitted feeling the deep warmth of love from just discussing her lover “He’s special, he deserves to be. Hopefully, one day the Doctor will accept that too.”

“Yes, I saw him on the monitor last night. I’ve never seen him so...open. So what do you have planned today?” Martha asked changing the subject knowing it wasn’t one that Jack wanted to discuss at the moment. She was pleased to see Jack cope so well with the new situation he was in especially after Ianto’s loss. Jack had truly loved him, but Martha hoped that Jack’s need to dominate and the Doctor’s submission would help both of them discover the depth of emotion they shared.

“Sensation play scene,” Jack informed her. “I discovered yesterday he’s very responsive, he likes being touched even if he denies it. I think that will work.”

“I hope so,” Martha confirmed smiling brightly suddenly feeling a whole lot better about the events she’d set in motion. She knew that she’d chosen the correct Dominant for the Doctor, Jack had deep feelings for him and even if the Doctor won’t admit it yet, they were returned. She hoped that Jack would get the old Doctor back – the man she’d loved and that wonderful giving heart she’d glimpsed at when the Doctor let his barriers down. 

“However, before you start I would like to check his wrists.”

“I think the stitches can be removed,” Jack replied with a touch of relief. They both hoped the Doctor would heal mentally as much as his wounds had physically.

****

“Come, pet,” Jack called watching the Doctor remain motionless where he’d been left on the floor. He was surprised that even his entrance hadn’t made the Doctor look up and he jumped a little as he spoke. The Doctor had been deep in thought and Jack hoped it concerned his feelings and not an elaborate plan to escape. The Doctor rose gracefully to his feet, eyes still downcast and walked over to stand before his Dom. Jack smiled at him, hooking a finger under his chin so they were eye to eye.

“I’m going to blindfold you, pet. I know I promised you your sight, but I need you to give me everything. I need you to trust me.” The Doctor looked a little apprehensive at the suggestion but didn’t complain when Jack placed what appeared to be a sleeping blindfold around his head. The material was thick and fitted so he found himself suddenly encased in darkness.

“Sir...” he couldn’t stop the soft cry but warm hands stroked over his chest and sides.

“Trust me,” Jack whispered again, attaching a leash to his collar and gently pulling him forward. It was hard but the Doctor took a step forward. He was lost and blind, seeing nothing but he was learning to trust Jack to guide him. To his surprise Jack went slowly, making sure he knew where he was, if there was anything in the way and finally they entered the large room he’d been in the day before. He shuddered with the memory of the sensations Jack had made him feel, the little tests to watch his reactions and the promises to not hurt him. Jack led him to the centre of the room and he stopped as something touched his back. Jack unbound his arms, gently pushing him back to sit on what felt like a...deck chair with nylon webbing. He guessed pretty quickly his assumption was incorrect when the webbing swung with him as he sat down and there were no supporting legs.

“Lean back, pet.” Jack ordered helping him move back until he was lying in the centre. Jack strapped his Submissive into the sling, which had special fixtures that allowed him to spread the legs and keep them up and apart. He used the supporting struts to lift the Doctor to the correct height giving him full access to his body. His arms and wrists were then wrapped in padded restrains and attached to separate struts that held them out, stretched away from the body. 

“Martha is going to just check on your scars,” Jack told him soothingly but he still moaned in distressed not sure he wanted his friend to find him in what he considered a demeaning position. Naked, on his back with legs spread like a whore, he thought. He wanted to move, to run, but then Jack’s warm hand touched his belly with gentle strokes. A whole rush of new feelings swamped him as he ached for the warm touch of his Dominant, calming him while asking for his submission and almost...treasuring him. As though he was wanted and desired. Damn, he wished he could get his head straight. With Jack’s touch his apprehension left him and slowly he gave control over to Jack. He wasn’t a whore; he had been positioned how Jack wanted him, for his pleasure because he belonged to Jack.

“Morning,” Martha didn’t say his name; instead she worked quickly and looked over his healing scars. Both the Dominants could see how uncomfortable the Doctor was with her presence and how he was so ashamed of his body. Neither thought that he had any reason to be. Martha was very pleased with the scars, quickly removing the stitches and pronounced he no longer needed to have them covered, but to remain aware of them for a little while longer. To the Doctor’s surprise as Martha left, Jack moved to his restrained arms and gently kissed each scar. He shivered at the feel of Jack’s lips against his shame but at the same time also found them warming. He had not expected Jack to be so considerate – especially after the self harm and the mutilation he’d committed on flesh Jack claimed was his.

“Are you listening to me, pet?” Jack asked suddenly noting that once again the Doctor was deep in thought.

“Yes, sir,” came the delayed reply and Jack smiled knowing that the Doctor had felt very uncomfortable about his scaring, but appeared relieved by Jack’s acceptance and gentle touch.

“You don’t have permission to talk until I give it back to you, Pet. However, if you are in any pain or endangered you are ordered to tell me. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Moaning and any other no-verbal sound is okay....in fact I encourage it.” The Doctor heard the smirk in Jack’s voice and the feeling left him a little aroused. He wasn’t sure what Jack was doing but was surprised he was expected to moan in response. The Master had liked his screaming...no! He won’t think of that – this wasn’t the Master. This was Jack, an immortal human that would never hurt him in such a way.

Jack had mentioned nothing about not moving but the Doctor realised it was really a non-issue. The sling supported him but left him without any traction to move. His legs were held open and bent along with his arms. There would be very little movement on his part. He suddenly gasped aloud as something hard and cold touched him. He cursed himself for letting his mind wander a moment, becoming unaware of what Jack was doing. He should always be aware of his surroundings and prepared because you never knew who or what would attack you next. It was something he’d trained his body to react to, to be prepared at a moment’s notice to flee or defend. Jack was getting under his skin and making his mind wander when it shouldn’t.

“Just feel,” Jack hissed into his ear making him jump a second time. He took a deep breath and tried to centre himself again. His mind quickly worked out what was touching him, a small solid cube of ice slid over his chest and down to his belly. He didn’t mind the cold, his home planet had been much colder than earth and his body temperature was an average 15 degrees, meaning cold didn’t affect him as much as warmer human bodies. Unfortunately, he was currently acclimated to the warm rooms and the bed he’d been snuggled into only an hour before. The cold was a little shocking against his skin and the icy water made goose pimples wherever it had touched. The ice cube moved over his belly, down to his navel and then wet the dark hair at his groin. 

Jack slid the cube over this Submissive’s skin watching as he shuddered and then suddenly gave a very low soft moan. He was pleased by the reaction, the way the Doctor tried to remain stoic but touch by touch began to shift and flex away from the cold burn of the ice. He moved back up his body, blowing on the wet skin as he went and loving the soft gasps of breath. Finally, he reached the brown nipples and encircled each one until they were cold and numb. When tiny nubs were finally hard and puckered, Jack picked up a small set of clamps from his collection of toys he’d set out earlier. The Doctor had an extreme reaction to these yesterday and Jack wondered idly if he should pierce the sensitive little teats. Jack felt his erection throb at the thought of the Doctor with rings in his nipples and a chain between that he could gently tug on. It would also be another mark of Jack’s claim on his body and his mark of ownership. He attached the small clover clamps and gently tugged on the chain tightening them that little bit more than comfortable. The Doctor moaned loudly this time, his body arching as Jack played with the chain and he licked his suddenly dry lips. Jack couldn’t help but respond when he saw that tongue; he leaned over and pressed their mouths together chastely. It was the Doctor who wanted more, Jack felt the hard tongue pushing against his lips begging for entry. He allowed it, letting the Doctor search out his mouth before he once again took control. His tongue filled the Doctor’s mouth making him moan and plead with soft grunts as Jack kissed him as if his life depended on it. Finally air became an issue and they both broke away panting. Damn that man could kiss, Jack thought.

Jack moved down to the Doctor’s groin, placing the melting ice cube low on his belly which allowed the water to run down over his pubic hair. His Submissive moaned with the cold and Jack decided to try a little heat this time. He grinned as he looked over his supplies and his eyes fell on a carved phallus shaped piece of ginger root. He quickly removed the anal hook, feeling the Doctor clench around his invading fingers and his erection twitched. He covered the root with a bit of lube to ease insertion and pressed the rounded end to the Doctor’s fluttering muscle. The root slid in easily resting inside and very slowly the Doctor started to feel a light burning.

“Ginger!” he cried in shock as his Time Lord body worked out what the chemicals were that had been introduced through his skin. He didn’t expect this...but it was feeling rather nice. The tight sheath was warming as the root came in contact with his sensitive flesh. 

“That is three already,” Jack purred into the Doctor’s ear making him shiver as he twisted the ginger phallus inside him. His punishments were already racking up the Doctor thought, but remembered that it would be Jack’s hand on his behind later that night and moaned with sudden pleasure. The thought of physical contact with Jack, his palm running over his buttocks made him achingly hard and he shifted thrusting a little in the sling. 

“Good pet,” Jack encouraged him, loving how the Doctor was making little movements and thrusts. It was an unconscious movement, his body was responding to the stimuli but Jack wanted his mind more involved. “You like the thought of my hand don’t you?”

“Yessss..” the Doctor hissed before he remembered he shouldn’t be speaking.

“Four pet,” Jack confirmed with a laugh. He ran his hands over the Doctor’s sensitive skin, touching and stroking watching how he arched and moaned with the contact. The more he touched, stroked and caressed the more the tension seemed to leave the Doctor’s body. He moaned and arched freely, his legs trying to spread further as his hips thrust upwards into Jack’s body. He stroked every inch of skin working down from the neck to his chest, bypassing his groin then all the way down to his toes. The Doctor was biting his lips and Jack could see he was fighting the urge to speak; he wanted to beg and plead for more as Jack headed towards his goal. For the first time, Jack considered the Doctor’s impressive length. Emotions had been getting in the way and it meant Jack didn’t have time to study his Submissive’s sexual organs as he should. The concern foremost in his mind was the Doctor’s mental stability and then his own emotions. He had to admit the Doctor was well endowed, not surprising with his height. The shaft was smooth without foreskin and long. It looked to be sculptured much like rest of him but when Jack took in hand it jerked to life. He could feel it throbbing under his fingertips as he teased the flesh with a feather like touch. The tiny slit at the end pumped out a drop of pre-cum as he stroked and he just had to taste. The Doctor gave a choked cry as Jack’s tongue lapped the cum at the end of his dick. The hot human tongue stroked lovingly over his flesh followed by the persistent fingers.

“From the feel of it I’m going to have to explain orgasms to you,” Jack joked feeling the cock pulse again in his hand. “You don’t come without permission – ever. When it builds and you feel on edge, you may ask but if the answer is no you resist it. After your first claiming I expect you to keep that tight little butt lubricated and when I want to use you – no matter where we are you get down on your kneels, put your shoulders to the floor and stick this lovely butt out.” Jack stroked the butt he mentioned feeling the muscles tense then relax under his touch. The Doctor was once again biting his lip but there was no other outward sign of rebellion. 

“You are allowed to answer me – do you understand these orders?”

“Yes, sir...I...”

“That was a yes or no question, pet. That was number five.” Jack stroked the Doctor’s lips feeling him loosen once again and that lovely tongue peeked out to taste him. He could feel the tension building in his Sub, the need and Jack wanted it too. He wanted to be claiming the Doctor as his, finally owning him completely. 

“I’m going to claim you, remember the rules,” he said hurriedly staring at the restrained body and stripping off his clothing. It appeared the Doctor liked the bondage just as much as he did. His body arched and strained against his bonds, but it didn’t frightening him. No, the feeling of bondage turned the Doctor on and gave him a strange sense of security. He was safe and unable to fall (physically and mentally). Jack wasted no time slicking up his cock and withdrawing the ginger root. He knew he’d feel a little of the heat too but really didn’t care. He needed this and so did the Doctor. With one long push he pressed his cock against the open hole and moved forward. The Doctor moaned loudly, arching once again and shuddering with desire. His cock pulsed a little more and Jack gripped him harder making sure he wouldn’t come.

“Control, pet,” he breathed feeling the Doctor fighting to hold back his orgasm. Finally, he was encased by the hot tight hole and he groaned with pleasure. The claiming wouldn’t take long. The Doctor felt far too good and his lovely body writhed against Jack. Oh, and the sounds he made! Jack bit his lip fighting for his own control before he began a slow thrusting. The Doctor rocked and bounced within the sling with each movement, crying out when Jack went particularly deep. His legs tried to squeeze Jack nearer but he guided them further apart and re-secured the straps.

“Please!” the Doctor cried as his legs were spread that little bit more, Jack’s cock moved deeply within him and those amazing hands were stroking his throbbing length. Sensations were burning through his body from his painful nipples to the weight of Jack against him. He was bound, immobile and completely controlled by the human. Yet, there was no pain or fear. Jack was all around him, buried deep within his body, awakening every sense and burning him with passion. He cried out again, his body shuddering as bliss sizzled thru every cell and his mind stopped for just a moment. There were no thoughts of pain or fear, no great prophecy of his death or even a flicker of the Time Lord Victorious. He was Jack’s pet and that was all.

“Come my pretty.” Jack’s voice filled his mind and he screamed out his orgasm as the shock hit him like an overloaded fuse to his system. Flashes of light burnt before his eyes and then everything was still. 

Jack filled the quaking body suddenly becoming a little concerned when the Doctor remained still and quiet. With a little fear he tore away the blindfold and felt around his neck for the double pulse. It quickly hit him what had happened – the Doctor had passed out. He withdrew gently and quickly unbound his Sub, determined to get him into their bed and maybe even call Martha for advice. However, as he laid the Doctor into the soft sheets of the bed he moaned slightly.

“Jack.” Deep brown eyes looked into his and the Doctor smiled up at him. His eyes were hazy and Jack had never seen the hyperactive Doctor ever appear to be this relaxed. The Doctor had achieved Subspace he decided with pleasure. His pet had submitted, accepting Jack’s love and devotion. He’d claimed him and had been accepted in return.

“Are you okay, my pet?” Jack asked climbing onto the bed and curling around the relaxed Submissive.

“You made me pass out...it was nice...I liked it...” The Doctor mumbled sleepily, clearly not thinking right and curled into Jack’s body, his head fitting under his chin as he wrapped his long limbs around his Dominant. “Sleepy...” 

“Sleep, my pet.” Jack told him, utterly relieved his lover was feeling positive emotions other than pain or confusion. He watched the Doctor sleep as never before. His whole face had softened, there were no stress lines or worry reflected there, and his mouth was so relaxed he even drooled a little.

“Hey, you okay?” Jack jumped at the sound of Martha’s voice and smiled as the young Doctor covered both of them with a blanket. “Oh Jack, he looks so young.” She noted seeing the relaxed features of the Time Lord. She stroked a piece of hair from his forehead smiling as he snuffled softly and curled more firmly into Jack.

“Rest now,” she told them, leaving the two men to their respite as she closed the door behind her.

*****

When the Doctor awoke he felt strangely warm and had this wonderful ache deep down...

“Oh shit!” 

“Good evening, that was number eight.”

“What—W...” The Doctor quickly sealed his lips together and turned to look around the dimly lit room. He’d forgotten where he was and who he was with. He’d been relaxed and unguarded for the first time in...Centuries. He’d slept more deeply since he couldn’t remember when, he felt calm and a little....happy?

He looked up discovering Jack sitting down beside him on the bed and holding out a tall glass of water. The Dominant was smiling tenderly at him and stroked a hand down his arm as the Doctor sipped from the glass.

“You may speak now, my pet.” Jack told him, keeping his touch gentle and soothing.

“What happened...Sir?” the Doctor asked confused. He remembered the sling, Jack touching him, the tightness around his nipples and then the burning heat of the human cock filling him. After that it was a bit of a blur. Yet, at the same time he felt wonderfully relaxed and safe. He felt safe with Jack in this tiny room. The thought amazed him and he left both uneasy while being relieved with his feelings all at the same time. He was so tired of running, of being alone and the responsibilities he had to carry as the Last Time Lord. Now he had let go of everything and given it to Jack. Jack was responsible not him. The Doctor smiled up at Jack before he spoke and the human froze mid word.

“You know claiming should be done when I’m conscious, Sir.”

Jack blinked with surprised as the Doctor slyly smiled at him and slowly rolled onto his front. “Are you ordering me?” Jack asked amused adding a dirty smirk. The Doctor only smiled back and Jack completely forgot about dinner. 

“I want to use you,” he ordered thrilled when the Doctor pushed his naked ass into the air and pressed his shoulders firmly into the mattress. Jack wasted no time; he unzipped his jeans freeing his erection and pressed the damp tip to the Doctor’s clenching hole. He sank in on lube and semen from their last round and moaned as the tight heat pulled him deeper. The Doctor whined delighted, pushing his ass up, impaling himself on the hard length wanting all of it inside him. 

“My pet,” Jack purred stroking his flanks and legs as he started to thrust. He didn’t hold back, but pounded into the tight hole listening to the Doctor gasp and pant with his desire. He slid a hand beneath him, feeling the bouncing cock before wrapping his fingers around it.

“Oh Sir! Please, I want...”

“Want? That’s nine pet.” Jack laughed as the Doctor growled loudly and thumped the bed with frustration. 

“Please, may I come, Sir!” he shouted out as Jack’s thrusts became quick and fast, so close to his own orgasm.

“No.” Jack ordered hearing a little infuriated muttering from the Doctor but ignoring it for now. He concentrated on his own passion; fucking hard and deep until he came filling the tight hole. He gently withdrew, pleased to find no blood after the rough handling. Yet, he couldn’t leave the hole alone, so he pushed in three fingers groaning as he discovered his heat filling his Sub so deeply. It was a deep intensively private mark of his ownership. He was certainly going to get some butt plugs so he could keep his come deep within keeping his pet marked and scented. Finally, he withdrew his fingers pulling the Doctor up into a kneeling position and wrapping both arms around him.

“So good my pet,” he praised kissing around the Doctor’s collar. He could see the red cock, bobbing before him and the Doctor bit his lip fighting back his orgasm. “You are doing so well.” 

“Sir...please...”

“Come,” Jack ordered releasing the Doctor’s cock and watching it pulse out his orgasm. Jack wondered if he could be trained to come on command and decided to try that idea. The Doctor was so very responsive, every touch and move Jack made affected him. Not only that but he was so pretty when he came. He would arch, stretch, tilt his chin to show that lovely neck where Jack just wanted to sink his teeth into, he’d bite his lip and finally made this wonderful little groan. Jack loved it all along with the bright colouring of his cheeks that matched the deep pink at the tip of his cock. Jack would love to make him come in public with just a word and for everyone to see that wonderful glow. Everyone would know it was for Jack and him alone. Jack stroked the wet cock, feeling it remain half erect as he’d held his Submissive close. The Doctor’s body was pressed into his welcoming him – wanting him there.

“I have a present for you while we eat dinner,” Jack told the Doctor as he stroked him from chest to thigh. His Submissive blushed brightly at the gift seeming embarrassed. He appeared surprised someone wanted to give him something. This self-esteem had hit rock bottom Jack realised, but he refused to give up on proving his sub was unique to Jack. The Doctor’s physiological mess troubled him, but slowly the Time Lord was opening up to him. Bit by bit he was getting glances of that wonderful person inside and Jack knew he’d already fallen in love with him. There was no denying it and Jack would fight to keep him even if the Doctor wasn’t so sure. Jack slid off the bed and picked out an armbinder, slid the sleeves onto the Doctor, and buckled it tightly so his arms were firmly secured behind his back pushing his chest forward. Next was the little anal hook that slid more easily into his hole this time and Jack attached it a little higher onto the binder behind him. He moaned as his body bent and strained trying to find relief for the pressure pulling on his butt. Jack laughed and slapped him firmly before helping him from the bed. The Doctor knelt beside his chair and once again they shared dinner. To his surprise there were no complaints about food and he accepted all that Jack gave him. Jack was certainly pleased with his improvement along with the colour that had returned to his cheeks. He no longer appeared to be weary or withdraw while having a face made pale by hurt and emotional distress. There were actually signs of blood pumping under the skin and a quickening of the soul. Life was returning to his broken friend.

“I have something for you. I got Martha to find it for me.” Jack took out a little plastic bag and removed a drop collar from inside. It was made from brown leather heavily embossed with a wide ring that would sit in the hollow of the throat. It was a more common type of collar and easier to wear instead of one fixed tight around the neck, this one could be worn under clothing and was far more comfortable. From the ring hung a tag and there were letters engraved in old English curly writing – it said “Jack’s Pet.” “You are mine – now and always. Tonight I also give you your name back.”

The Doctor blinked up at him surprised but slowly tilted his head back giving Jack room so he could unbuckle the collar given to him on that first day. It felt so long ago now, so much had happened in a few short hours but they had made a big difference to both of them. The Doctor felt a little rebellion over the collar but for the first time in so long a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he knew that Jack could carry it. He pushed his resistance aside and allowed Jack to place the new collar around his throat. It fit better than the other and Jack gently kissed him after.

“I like pet...too, sir,” the Doctor finally admitted knowing Jack wanted to hear his thoughts. It was the right thing too because Jack smiled and his eyes brightened. 

“I do too,” he confessed back, kissing his lover again more firmly on the lips. The Doctor opened for him allowing the hot tongue inside, owning him and taking all Jack wanted. He surrendered to the touch completely and welcomed Jack’s dominance. Jack felt it as the Doctor let go, kissing him deeply and he pulled the bound body into his arms. He needed more; he needed to claim his beautiful lover once again. The Doctor laughed as he was turned onto his front, shoulders to the hard floor as he was mounted from behind. He groaned, the tightness pulling on his bound arms and Jack’s weight holding him still. The thrusts were hard and quick sending him into delighted pleasure. His cock throbbed with need but he remembered the rules.

“Please, Sir, May I?” 

“Come my love.”

The Doctor cried out as he did, the sound of the words sending him over the edge more than the pounding cock inside him. Wonderful heat filled his body as Jack orgasmed once again and pulled him into his embrace. The Doctor sighed happily, pushing his butt back to keep the softening cock inside as he sat on Jack’s lap. 

“I never thought you to be a cock slut,” Jack commented with a laugh only to receive a sharp glance from the Doctor. Instead of being angry, the Doctor rolled his eyes and accepted Jack’s arms as they wrapped around him holding him close. It wasn’t that he liked cock, he just liked Jack’s. The feel of the hot human width within him reminded him of the promises Jack had made and kept. The feelings he felt when Jack was near or touched him blew his mind – he was lov... A little flash of fear made him freeze a moment as he wondered how long this would last. How long Jack would want him. When will he be hurt and thrown aside again?

“What are you thinking about?” Jack asked noting the sudden change and the stiffening of the man in his arms.

“When this is over... sir.” 

“Over, oh my pet,” Jack sighed feeling the Doctor’s insecurity once again raise its ugly head. “You’re mine and I don’t intend letting go...ever.”

“Jack...I’m...I don’t do...”

“Shhh that is number nine.” 

“Jack, listen to me!” The Doctor snapped turning in Jack’s arms while trying to free his arms.

“Be still!” Jack ordered making the Doctor freeze at the sharp command. He unbound his arms and pulled the shocked Doctor onto the bed, spreading his legs and pushing a few fingers inside his stretched hole. The Doctor was wet and ready so Jack added a couple more fingers inside. The Doctor’s eyes widened as his hole was spread to the point of pain and Jack’s hand slid inside him.

“I could hurt you like this. I could puncture your colon or even cause internal bleeding.” The Doctor shivered, his hands grabbing at Jack’s shoulders as he spread his fingers inside the Doctor’s body. “I won’t ever hurt you. You want me with you, Doc. Your body wants me. You trust me deep down. You could have pushed me off and stopped me doing this. You could have screamed and shouted for help but you didn’t because you trust me. You trust me to carry some of your burden, but then your mind disengages from body and heart and you think you have to be alone. That you have to be punished for some terrible deed for all eternity. You don’t Doctor, you don’t deserve to be punished like that.”

“I do...I killed...I-I” 

“Shit happens. Bad things happen but I know that you try your best and sometimes I’m sorry but that’s not always enough. Sometimes things go wrong. Sometimes you make the wrong decision. That doesn’t make you evil or wrong – it makes you....human. I know you’ll complain about that word, but you don’t have to be human to act like it. Humanity is about having honour and integrity, about caring for others and never turning your back on those in need. You try so hard, Doc. Let yourself have this. Let us have this together. Me and you, let me carry the weight of the past deeds that you think you have to be punished for. Let me carry the responsibility Doc. Let me in.”

Both were silent as the Doctor wiped his wet eyes before stroking away Jack’s tears. They didn’t move, just watched each other for a long moment. “You are inside,” the Doctor finally spoke and Jack laughed at the bad joke.

“Jack...I won’t be the easiest person to live with. I can be cruel and insensitive. I hide myself away and I’m always so afraid to be hurt. I couldn’t take it again...”

“I know my love, neither could I, but I am willing to try because my feelings for you are true and deep.”

“Jack, will you bond with me?”

“Bond?” 

“You were right about me, and my people,” the Doctor admits him blushing brightly once again. “We are a lot alike; some are Dominants and some Submissives. When two come together and have a relationship, they bond. The Dominant gains access to the Submissive’s mind.”

“Oh Doc,” Jack moaned, thinking about the Master and his lover. “I never want to hurt you, but if you want us to bond I am willing. Anything for you, my pet.”

“Please, Jack! Please just start moving I cannot take anymore,” the Doctor cried writhing on Jack’s hand and pushing against his arm wanting it deeper – harder – just more. Jack smiled kindly, pushing his lover back onto the bed, telling him to remain still as he lifted the Doctor’s hips into his lap and played with the tight passage. The sounds and moans were music to his ears as Jack gently fisted his lover. With each touch he made his promise to always love and need him. He was honoured to be asked to bond with the Doctor and while he knew their future wouldn’t be all roses and sunshine he hoped they could share it together.

*****END


End file.
